You All Special For Me
by Sky no Raven
Summary: /Hei, Ino. Kau mau lihat pertunjukan gratis tidak?/Jadi, Sakura. Bagaimana? Siapa yang kau pilih? Gaara? Atau Sasuke?/Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!/Mereka semua sangat berarti bagi satu sama lain/Update Last Chapter 10. Doumo arigatou Minna!
1. Chapter 1

**Salam kenal minna. Saya Sky no Raven, author baru dan sekaligus pemula dalam hal menulis fanfic. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jadi mohon bimbingan minna. Arigatou...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

.

.

Tampak seorang gadis keluar dari bandara. Tubuh semampai, kulit putih, mata _emerald_ dan rambut _soft pink_ itulah yang bisa dideskripsikan dari sosoknya. Senyum mengembang diwajah manisnya.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke alamat ini." Ucapnya ramah pada supir taksi.

Taksi itupun melaju meninggalkan bandara.

**.  
><strong>

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.  
><strong>

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Iya, sebentar." Sahut suara dari dalam kemudian membukakan pintu.

"Sakura-_chan_…! Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Kau tambah manis saja." Seru seorang ibu pada pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah gadis berambut _soft pink_, dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"I-Ibuu… Sa-kura tak bisa bernapas..." Buru-buru ibu Haruno melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahaha, maaf Sakura-_chan_. Habis Ibu senang sekali. Kau pasti lelah setelah kepulanganmu dari Suna. Sini Ibu bantu bawakan barangmu." Benar-benar rasa senang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Keduanya pun menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar seorang Sakura Haruno berada.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan kamar ini untukmu Sakura-_chan_." Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari ibunya.

Sakura melihat kamarnya yang baru. Terdapat tempat tidur ukuran sedang berwarna biru muda, meja belajar berseberangan dengan tempat tidur, almari pakaian, dan juga balkon. Kamarnya didominasi dengan warna biru muda, kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Jika ditanya mengapa Sakura lebih memilih warna biru muda daripada warna _pink_, ia akan menjawab, 'Warna biru muda itu menenangkan, sama seperti langit.'

"Waaah... Terimakasih banyak Ibu. Sakura sangat suka…!" Pelukan kasih sayang Sakura berikan pada ibunya.

"Hahaha… Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik Sakura-_chan_ istirahat dulu. Dan lusa sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Ibu sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Baik. Terimakasih Ibu."

**.  
><strong>

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.  
><strong>

Tak terasa hari berganti, kini Sakura akan mengawali hari pertama di sekolah barunya dan duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Usia Sakura kini menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Ia melihat banyangan dirinya di kaca. Baju seragam sekolah lengan pendek warna putih dipadu blazer warna biru tua, dasi kotak-kotak dan rok rampel kotak-kotak tiga senti diatas lutut sewarna dengan blazer, kaos kaki sebetis dan sepatu yang sewarna hitam. Rambut _soft pink _sebahu ia gerai, ditambah jepitan rambut berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura. Sakura tidak suka berhias, lebih suka simpel. Sederhana memang, tapi terkesan manis.

Setelah makan Sakura diantar oleh ibunya. Tentu saja karena Sakura belum tahu letak sekolah barunya. Konoha Gakuen.

**.  
><strong>

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.  
><strong>

"Salam kenal. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Mohon bantuannya." Sakura ber-_ojigi_.

Senyuman hangat dan tatapan yang meneduhkan, tapi terkesan semangat, itulah yang ditangkap oleh guru dan siswa-siswi di kelas barunya. Para siswa memandang Sakura dengan tatapan senang, sedangkan para siswi memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Baiklah Sakura. Sekarang duduklah di bangku yang ada di sana."

"Terimakasih guru Iruka." Ucap Sakura ramah pada guru pertamanya.

Sakura berjalan ke bangku yang terletak dideretan kedua dari belakang, tepat disamping jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan sekolah. Tempat yang cukup nyaman.

"Hei Sakura, salam kenal. Namaku Ino Yamanaka, kau bisa panggil aku Ino." Seru anak perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal juga Ino." Sapa Sakura ramah seperti biasa.

"Sa-salam kenal Haruno-_san_. Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Pa-panggil sa-saja aku Hinata." Ucap seorang siswi berambut biru tua dan bermata _lavender_ malu-malu.

"Ahaha... Panggil saja aku Sakura. Salam kenal Hinata." Lagi. Senyum ramah Sakura sepertinya tak ada habisnya.

"Ba-baik." Balas gadis Hyuuga dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum manisnya.

Sepertinya yang lain tak kalah ingin berkenalan, namun sebelum itu terjadi, terdengar suara menginterupsi.

"Ehem. Anak-anak, acara perkenalannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti, kembali ke bangku kalian. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 20."

"Baik Guru Iruka...!" Seru semua anak didiknya.

**.  
><strong>

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.  
><strong>

Bel istirahat baru saja terdengar. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin, me-_refresh_ pikiran, sekedar bermain ataupun yang dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan itu mereka bebas dari yang namanya pelajaran kan? Tak terkecuali dengan tiga anak ini.

"Hei Sakura, aku dan Hinata akan ke kanti. Kau mau ikut." Ajak Ino.

Sakura sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. "Baiklah. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Hinata.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan dan sampailah pada tujuan mereka. Kantin sekolah.

"Ah. Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Hinata tolong pesankan aku pesanan seperti biasa. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Ba-baik Ino-_chan_," balas Hinata. "_Ano_, Sakura-_chan_ ma-mau pesan a-apa?"

"_Vanilla milk_ saja."

"Sa-saya pesan _grape mix_, _chocolate shake_ dan _vanilla milk_ ya." Ucap Hinata pada penjaga kantin.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menunggu sejenak akhirnya pesanan mereka jadi. Dan tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah mencari meja kosong.

"Ah. Hinata. Sini aku bawakan gelas satunya." Ucap Sakura yang melihat Hinata sedikit kesusahan membawa dua gelas.

"Ti-tidak usah Sakura-_chan_." Tolak Hinata, tapi tetap diambil juga gelas milik Ino dan berpindah tangan. Jadi sekarang Sakura membawa dua gelas, milinya dan milik Ino. Sedangkan Hinata membawa miliknya sendiri.

"Tak apa-ap..."

Belum selesai Sakura bicara dan berbalik, ia merasa menabrak sesuatu. Dan benar saja, di depannya berdiri seorang siswa dengan pandangan yang mengarah kebawah, memperhatikan seragam bagian depannya yang terkena sedikit tumpahan minuman gelas yang dibawa Sakura saat ia hendak berbalik. Sontak Sakura panik, dengan ketidaksengajaan membuat seragam siswa di depannya kotor.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku ti-tidak sengaja."

Permintaan maaf Sakura terdengar bergetar. Hinata yang dibelakangnya pun sudah dari awal merasakan hal itu. Sedangkan siswa-siswi di kantin seketika seperti dikomando untuk tenang. Tak ada suara. Semua hanya menatap kejadian itu dalam diam. Tak berani bergerak sesenti pun dan menahan napas. Perlahan siswa tadi mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan tatapan tajam dan amarah yang tertahan. Sakura yang melihatnya tambah merasa takut, dan akhirnya menundukkan kepala. Tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sedikit. Rasannya seperti atmosfer di sekitar melebur. Tatapan tajam siswa itu sedikit berubah, tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

"Ada ap..." Seru Ino tertahan yang baru saja dari toilet. "Saku... ra." Dan matanya membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Masih tampak Sakura yang menundukkan kepala. Merasa takut dengan sosok di depannya. Sedangkan siswa itu memperhatikan Sakura secara intens. Seperti elang yang mengintai mangsa.

"Hei...! Kau di situ rupanya. Apa yang sedang kau laku..." Belum selesai ucapan dari seseorang yang baru memasuki kantin, suara lain memotongnya.

"Sakura...!"

Suara yang cukup keras terdengar dari seorang siswa yang juga baru saja memasuki kantin. Sontak semua mata memandang kearahnya. Tak terkecuali Sakura tentu saja, yang namannya baru saja disebut.

"Gaara...?" gumam Sakura pelan. Tunggu. Bukankah Sakura murid pindahan, lalu mengapa ia bisa tahu nama siswa ini?

Siswa berambut sewarna darah, mata _jade_, dengan tato kanji _Ai_ di dahinya itu menghampiri Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu sejak insiden itu terjadi, tetapi memutuskan untuk melihat dan memastikan apakah yang ia lihat bernar-benar orang yang dimaksud. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia sadar itu memang orang yang ia kenal.

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dilakukan. Siswa yang tadi ditabrak Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Semua mata memperhatikannya.

"Eh? He-hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku Teme!" Seru siswa yang tadi memasuki kantin sebelum Gaara.

Suasana mulai kembali tenang perlahan, seluruh siswa di kantin itu kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap suara _baritone_, terdengar kecemasan di sana.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Gaara." Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sakura...! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ada luka? Lecet? Darah? Demam? Pa..."

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, tak apa-apa. Dan Ino, kau seperti nenekku saja." Jawab Sakura memotong pertannyaan Ino. Ino hanya bisa memasang tampang cemberut mendengar penuturan Sakura, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum. "Ah, Ino ini minumanmu." Sakura menyerahkan minuman Ino yang masih utuh, sedangkan yang tumpah tadi adalah minuman Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Ucap Ino. "Eh? Ada apa dengan minumanmu?" Tanya Ino ketika ia melihat minuman Sakura tinggal setengah, dan ada sedikit tumpahan di lantai.

"Sakura, pulang sekolah aku tunggu di gerbang."

"Iya Gaara." Balas Sakura.

Setelah mengusap pelan kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lembut, Gaara pergi meninggalkan kantin. Ino yang baru sadar dengan yang ada di depannya hanya bisa membelalakan mata, lagi.

"Dua."

"Ha?"

"Dua. Kau berhutang dua cerita padaku Sakura." Ucap Ino yang masih menatap kepergian Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya.

**.  
><strong>

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.  
><strong>

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if too short.<br>**

**Continue or Delete?**

**Please Read and Review minna. Arigatou...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 update. Terimakasih untuk review-nya. Doumo arigatou minna... ^^**

**Saya coba panjangkan ceritanya, tapi cuma tambah sedikit. Gomen ne. Maaf jika masih pendek.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, pasaran, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Waktu sekolah belum selesai. Terlihat dari siswa-siswi yang masih setia berada di dalam kelas. Ada yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung. Tetapi berbeda dengan salah satu kelas, kelas dimana Sakura berada. Tampak para penunggu kelas itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baru saja diberitahukan bahwa guru mapel jam tersebut ada keperluan mendadak, akhirnya meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa sempat memberikan tugas. Jadi seperti itulah yang terjadi.

"Jadi. Ceritakan padaku!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan sangat serius. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bangku kelas. Setidaknya jam pelajaran kali ini kosong.

"Hah." Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Baiklah. Jadi sebenarnya tadi itu..." Sakura menceritakan kronologis insiden di kantin. Ino mendegarkan dengan seksama.

"APA..!"

"I-Ino-_chan_ kecilkan suaramu." Ucap Hinata saat melihat keadaan sekitar. Ya, semua siswa di kelas itu menoleh ke sumbernya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena suara keras dan cempreng milik gadis Yamanaka.

"Oh. Hehehe. Maaf semuanya." Ino hanya bisa nyengir meminta maaf pada penghuni kelas. Dan kini kembali memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Kau gadis yang beruntung."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu." Sakura terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Memangnya kau tak tahu tadi sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino yang dijawab oleh gelengan dan tampang _innocent_ milik Sakura. Seketika Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Aku baru ingat, kau murid baru hari ini." Ino merasa konyol dengan pertanyaannya.

"Argh! Lupakan yang tadi! Kuberitahu ya Sakura. Yang tadi kau tabrak di kantin itu Sasuke Uchiha. Siswa paling dingin, eh, maksudku kedua yang dingin di sekolah ini. Jika ada orang yang membuatnya marah, itu seperti pertanda buruk membangunkan serigala liar. Kau tahu, saat serigala tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, pertama yang ada di depan akan diserang tanpa kecuali. Kau mengerti?"

"Bisakah kau menerangkannya dengan bahasa yang jelas?" Tampang innocent Sakura benar-benar ingin dijadikan sasaran Ino. Kedutan di dahi Ino muncul tanpa diperintah.

"Kuperjelas. Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang membuatnya marah akan mendapat balasan darinya saat itu juga, tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan. Sedangkan kau tadi hanya didiamkan begitu saja. Benar-benar momen langka."

"Begitu kah?" Tatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Dan fakta lain, dia merupakan salah satu siswa paling diincar di sekolah ini. Dia memang tampan, sayang, orangnya dingin apalagi pada anak perempuan."

"Ka-kau me-menyukainya Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ti-tidak. Ten-tentu saja tidak Hinata, kau sudah tahu kan. Ma-mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang dingin." Kilah Ino, tapi terlihat semburat di pipinya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Oke. Hutang pertamamu lunas. Sekarang cepat bayar yang kedua."

"Eh? Yang kedua? Apa maksudmu Ino?" Sakura melihat Ino dengan alis berkerut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Ino yang minta penjelasan soal insiden tadi.

"Yang pertama, soal yang di kantin, kau sudah memberitahuku. Dan sekarang yang kedua..." Tampak Ino menghela napas sesaat. "Kau kenal dengan Gaara? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ya. Dia... Sahabatku, kami telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Setidaknya sampai kami berpisah saat berumur tiga belas tahun." Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Sakura.

"_What?_ Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan. Sabaku no Gaara adalah siswa paling dingin di sekolah, melebihi Sasuke Uchiha, apalagi dia sangat tertutup, tapi dia juga salah satu incaran di sekolah. Dan tadi aku lihat..." Ino kembali mengingat saat Gaara berbicara dengan Sakura, dengan senyum tipisnya kemudian pergi. Ino hanya bisa melongo dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Begitu kah?" Tanya Sakura memastikan dengan tampang _innocent_.

Sungguh, Ino ingin melemparkan pot ke kepalanya. 'Eh, tidak.' Setidaknya itu pemikiran Ino. 'Kumohon siapapun, lempar aku dengan uang.' Batin Ino dalam hati. Naas sekali.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Bel pulang telah berdering sejak tadi. Hampir sebagian siswa sudah meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, tepatnya mengurus sedikit berkas kepindahannya.

Melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan di koridor sekolah seorang diri. Sekolah tampak sepi. Ia masih ingat dengan ucapan Gaara. Segera saja ia menuju belokan kedua sebelum jalan menuju halaman depan sekolah, tapi sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Tampak di depannya siswa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Ino. Seorang siswa bermata _onyx_, berambut _raven_ yang mencuat kebelakang. Ia mengenakan kaos olahraga, Sakura pikir ia menggantinya karena seragamnya telah kotor akibat insiden tadi. Berjalan dengan tatapan dingin, benar-benar tak peduli dengan sekitar. Sakura yang tahu akan hal itu hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan menundukkan kepala. Siswa itu terus berjalan, sampai posisinya sejajar dengan Sakura, kemudian melewatinya. Sebelum...

"Maaf." Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari lawannya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi Uchiha-_san_!" Ucap Sakura agak keras sambil membalikkan tubuh menghadap siswa yang memunggunginya, berharap yang dimaksud memberikan respon. Usahanya tak sia-sia, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Maaf, sudah membuat seragammu kotor." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Apa kau memaafkanku?" Tetap tidak ada respon, Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Dengan tegas Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke, menghadap kearahnya lalu membungkuk.

"Memang semua salahku. Maaf sudah membuatmu marah Uchiha-_san_. Setidaknya aku mohon... Tolong terima ucapan maafku ini." Sakura masih membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tetap mempertahankan posisinya, dan menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau membuang waktuku." Satu kalimat dingin keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu. Tanpa menunggu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

"Jawab." Ucap Sakura lemah, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh indera pendengar Sasuke. "Kau hanya tinggal jawab permintaan maafku Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Sakura kembali tegas.

"Apa peduliku." Satu kalimat dingin sekali lagi keluar. Dan kini Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura. Tampak Sakura memandang tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya, hanya karena masalah kecil, seorang Sasuke Uchiha sampai tak menjawab bahkan tak mempedulikan permintaan maafnya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Setelah Sakura meminta maaf pada Gaara atas keterlambatannya dan telah membuat sahabatnya itu menunggu, akhirnya keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Udara sore itu sejuk. Tidak panas seperti siang tadi. Berjalan kaki pun terasa ringan oleh keduanya. Dalam perjalanan mereka tampak berbincang akrab. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, setidaknya sebelum perpisahan empat tahun lalu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura. Kini mereka berada di taman tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Duduk disalah satu kursi taman, yang diteduhi pohon.

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja. Hahaha." Tawa Sakura terdengar, tapi terasa aneh bagi Gaara. Tawa yang sumbang. Daripada larut dalam suasana seperti itu, Sakura berinisiatif mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lain.

"Lama kita tak bertemu ya, bagaimana dengan kabar keluargamu Gaara?"

"Keluargaku, mereka baik-baik saja. Kapan-kapan kau harus main ke rumahku Sakura. Mereka akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Gaara terseyum simpul.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga, kita sudah empat tahun tidak bertetangga." Balas Sakura.

"Setidaknya itu untukmu saja."

Sakura menoleh. "_Un_, kau benar. Waktu itu aku tetap di Suna, sedangkan ayah dan ibu pindah ke Konoha karena tuntutan kerja ayah. Hanya beberapa hari setelah kepindahanmu ke Konoha juga kan Gaara."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak sekalian ikut?" Gantian Gaara yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja aku tidak ikut. Waktu kecil aku berjanji pada nenek Chiyo akan menjaga dan bersamanya setidaknya sampai usiaku sampai saat ini."

"Janji ya..." Gumam Gaara, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Angin semilir menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitar. Guguran daun dari pohon-pohon di taman tampak sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan langit sore berwarna senja. Sungguh menenangkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Um... Gaara. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara, dijawab anggukan oleh yang ditanya. "Apa kau orang yang paling dingin di sekolah?"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Ujar Gaara menatap Sakura dengan mengerutkan kening.

"_Ano_, sahabatku. Apa kau orang yang tertutup? Apa kau juga jadi incaran di sekolah?"

"Apa kau beralih profesi Sakura? _Detective_ eh?" Keningnya tambah mengerut mendengar pertannyaan Sakura.

"Eh? Bukan Gaara...! Aku hanya ingin tanya." Sakura memasang wajah cemberut dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. Tapi itu malah terlihat menggemasakan di mata Gaara.

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku tertutup atau tidak, terserah orang menganggapku apa. Dan jadi incaran..." Gaara memandang Sakura dalam. "Jika kujawab 'Ya' apa kau akan cemburu?"

"Ha? Jawaban macam apa itu? Hah... Kau memang tak cukup pintar menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu." Sakura membuang muka.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya." Gaara menyeringai.

Sakura tak habis pikir melihat tingkah orang di sampingnya. 'Apanya yang dingin? Menyebalkan sih iya.'

Meskipun menyebalkan. Tetap saja Gaara adalah salah satu orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, juga orang yang spesial. Spesial dalam artian ini bukanlah hanya ditujukan pada satu orang, tetapi banyak orang, utamanya dan paling penting adalah yang telah mengajari Sakura tentang kehidupan, mengisi hari-harinya, bahkan hatinya. Benarkah yang terakhir ini?

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Hei Teme. Kau keterlaluan, aku melihatnya tadi." Ucap seorang anak bermata biru langit, dengan gaya rambut _blonde_ seperti durian. Mereka berdua berada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa urusanmu Dobe." Tentu saja bisa ditebak suara siapa ini. Masih berkutat dengan buku bacaannya.

Anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu kemudian menghentikan permainan gitarnya. "Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat dingin. Bahkan hanya untuk menjawab permintaan maafnya kau tak berikan. Apa susahnya jawab 'Ya'. Kau seperti nenek-nenek yang takut kehilangan uang pensiunan jika sudah mati." Cerocos Naruto tak jelas, mengakibatkan pendengaran Sasuke berdenging.

"Apa hubungannya dengan nenek-nenek?" Sasuke mengakat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja karena nenek-nenek itu... Ah! Sudahlah lupakan soal nenek-nenek! Kau membuatku gila Teme." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dan kau membuatku ingin menyumpal mulutmu Dobe." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Eh? Ap-apa? Kau ingin menyumpal mulutku?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hn."

"Ka-kau gila Teme? Aku bukan _yaoi_! Bahkan jika kau yang jadi _seme_-nya aku tetap tidak mau, meskipun sebenarnya kau cocok jadi _seme_. Demi Dewa Jashin, aku tak mau ciuman pertamaku direnggut olehmu! Kita ini sesama jen..." Belum selesai, perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu.

"Itu yang kumaksud menyumpal mulutmu." Seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Aph... Hyag Ghou Ghaghukhan Themhe (Apa... Yang kau lakukan Teme)!" Teriak Naruto tak jelas karena mulutnya tersumpal sesuatu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tunggu. Bisakah ini dimasukan dalam kategori jawaban?

"Puah..." Naruto mengambil napas setelah melepaskan sesuatu yang tersumpal di mulutnya. "KAU KETERLALUAN TEME! Kau ingin membunuhku ya! Kau tidak lihat? Aku masih muda, aku masih ingin menikmati _ramen_, main PS, pergi ke pantai dan sebangsanya!" Teriak Naruto mencak-mencak tak jelas, dan tersadar akan sesuatu. "Dan kau memasukan barang HINA dan BAU ini tanpa dosa ke dalam mulutku!" Seru Naruto dengan memberikan penekanan pada dua kata.

"Itu kaos kakimu bodoh." Jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa melihat Naruto, lagi.

"_What the_..." Dengan cepat Naruto memperhatikan kaos kakinya yang baru saja menjadi korban pelampiasan sang sahabat. Seketika mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. "Oh, maafkan aku kaos kakiku. Aku tak bermaksud mengorbankanmu, semua salah seorang _seme_ bernama Sasuke." Naruto meratapi dan memeluk kaos kakinya.

"Menjijikan." Sasuke memandang jijik sekaligus aneh, tepatnya sangat aneh pada tingkah laku sahabatnya. Memang sahabatnya ini sudah aneh sejak dulu. Tapi lebih aneh lagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha tetap berteman dengan orang aneh. Jadi siapa yang lebih aneh di sini? Tapi itulah persahabatn, apapun sifat orang yang dekat dengan kita, seperti sudah menjadi hal biasa hingga tak perlu dipermasalahkan bukan?

Lepas dari kekonyolan sahabatnya itu, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia tidak membaca atau melihat isi buku yang sedang dibawanya, melainkan ia tengah merenungkan sesuatu. Baru ia sadar, buku yang ada dalam genggamannya adalah buku _fashion_ milik kakaknya. Untung saja Naruto tak memperhatikan hal ini. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengembalikan buku itu di rak meja. Bergidik membayangkan Naruto dengan mulut embernya menyebarkan aib seorang Sasuke Uchiha membaca buku _fashion_ yang isinya model wanita.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Setelah pulang diantar oleh Gaara, Sakura berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hari pertama di sekolah baru merupakan hari yang menyenangkan, sekaligus tak terduga dalam hidupnya. Sekelebat terlintas bayangan atas permintaan maafnya pada Sasuke, entah mengapa hatinya sedikit tak tenang.

'Hah. Apapun yang terjadi, besok kau harus minta maaf lagi Sakura.' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura adalah tipe orang yang paling tak tahan jika tidak mendapat jawaban dari permintaan maafnya. Saat seseorang tidak memberikan vonis atas kesalahan yang telah Sakura lakukan, ia merasa orang tersebut belum memaafkannya, dan karena itulah Sakura akan terus-menerus memintanya, sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban.

Saat sudah sampai rumah, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Setelah mandi untuk menyegarkan badan, Sakura mengistirahatkan diri dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Terasa tenang sekali istirahatnya kali ini, kaena setelah apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi.

Tak terasa sudah jam tujuh malam. Sakura masih tertidur dengan tenangnya, sebelum suara terdengar dan membangunkannya.

"Ibu... Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pelan yang masih sedikit kantuk, sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Bahan makanan di rumah tinggal sedikit Sakura-_chan_. Tolong belikan di supermarket ya." Jawab ibunya.

"Baiklah. Sakura ganti baju dulu."

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Setelah mengenakan kaos biru, celana _jins_ hitam tiga perempat dan jaket biru, Sakura meninggalkan rumahnya, dan segera pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang ada di daftar belanjaan.

Setelah menemukan semua bahan yang diperlukan Sakura segera pergi ke kasir. Saat dengan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Eh, bukan, mungkin tepatnya ia 'tahu', kata 'kenal' di sini sepertinya kurang cocok. Dengan segera setelah membayar belanjaan, Sakura keluar dan mencoba mengejar sosok yang tak jauh dari supermarket. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, ia memelankan langkahnya.

"Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Sakura pada sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Terulang lagi. Ya, terulang lagi seperti kejadian di sekolah tadi siang.

"Apa aku sudah kau maafkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada berharap.

"Apa peduliku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Dan jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban di sekolah, itulah yang Sakura dengar. Tetap dingin, tak ada emosi di setiap katanya, datar.

"Aku mohon, setidaknya berikan jawabanmu. Aku akan terus merasa bersalah jika kau tak menerima permintaan maafku."

"Kau ingin dengar jawabanku." Kini Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, dengan suara yang tetap dingin dan tanpa emosi di wajahnya. Mereka berdua berhadapan dalam jarak lima meter.

"Tentu."

"Kau tidak kumaafkan." Jawab Sasuke lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya menatap Sasuke tak percaya, sama seperti saat di sekolah. "Ap-apa...? Ke-kenapa...? Kenapa begitu."

"Karena..."

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review :<strong>

**-Honeya : Arigatou sudah menjadi 1st reviewer fic saya. Ini sudah update. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Arigatou. Jangan panggil saya senpai, saya newbie. Un, iya terlalu pendek. Pas ngetik di MS char nya banyak, baru tahu kalau di upload ke fic jadinya cuma sedkit, gomen ne. Ini sudah update. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Obsinyx Virderald : Arigatou. Un, iya, saya baru tahu char di MS dan setelah di upload jumlah char-nya beda. Mulai sekarang coba ketik sedikit banyak (tapi cuma nambah sedikit). Di awal saya bingung bikin adegan yang bagaimana, dan yang terlintas cuma itu. Arigatou sarannya, jadi pembelajaran. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

** -someone with s : Arigatou. Un, ini sudah update, saya tambah sedikit (cuma tambah sedikit), gomen ne. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

** -uchiharuno phorepeerr : Arigatou. Ini sudah updet. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-uciharuno chika : Arigatou. Ini sudah update. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**Cukup sekian balasan dari saya. Doumo arigatou minna. ^^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 update. Terimakasih untuk review-nya. Doumo arigatou minna... ^^**

**Di chap ini saya beri flashback (tulisan italic). Maaf jika mengecewakan. Sekali lagi. Mohon bimbingannya minna... ^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Waktu terus bergulir. Udara malam yang dingin terasa menusuk permukaan kulit. Jalan pun mulai sepi. Hanya satu dua kendaraan yang lewat. Di bawah temaram cahaya lampu jalan yang menerangi, terlihat dua sosok yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Karena..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. "Kau yang memintaku untuk tidak memaafkanmu." Masih tetap dingin.

Akhirnya kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bingung. 'Apa maksudnya?' Batin Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu Uchiha-_san_? Bukankah aku minta maaf padamu, kenapa seolah-olah aku meminta untuk tidak kau maafkan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tegas. Ia tidak suka diputar dalam pernyataan yang berkebalikan.

"Cih. Bahkan kau tak tahu." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menjatuhkan.

Kini Sakura tak suka dengan cara pandang sosok itu. "Apa maksudmu! Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Bicaralah yang jelas Uchiha-_san_!"

Sasuke berbalik arah, memunggungi Sakura dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau menyedihkan... Saku-_chan_." Ucapnya datar sebelum ia memasuki mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih mencerna kalimat terakhir Sasuke dan hanya bisa memeganggi kepalanya. Ada sesuatu mengganjal di sana, entah apa itu. Tapi yang jelas Sakura rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah perasaan sedang memberontak. Dimana rasa pedih yang ber-_volume_ besar ingin mencair tetapi tertahan. Ya, tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tersamarkan.

Sedikit melupakan perasaan itu, Sakura melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Semakin larut dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara-suara malam. Langit tampak sangat gelap, tak ingin menghiaskan watak dengan sinar keindahan seperti biasa. Sakura duduk di balkon kamar, mendekap kedua lututnya dan menatap kosong hamparan langit yang monoton. Hawa dingin ia abaikan, tepatnya ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Perasaan sesak masih dirasakan. Layaknya sebuah duri kecil namun tajam, sakit bila terinjak.

Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Dan kemudian tetesan-tetesan bening itu menjelma menjadi aliran kecil. Keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis merah muda itu. Tak terdengar isakan di sana, tak terasakan emosi di sana, yang terlihat hanyalah tangisan tanpa suara dan tatapan redup. Memang, itulah lukisan dari luar. Benar-benar sangat kontras dengan suasana hatinya.

'Kenapa? Rasanya di sini sakit, sakit sekali.' Batin Sakura yang kemudian membenamkan kepala di kedua lututnya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

_Sore hari menenangkan dengan semburat langit senja tampak begitu cantik. Sebuah taman terlihat sepi, meskipun begitu tetap terlihat indah. Terdapat beberapa pohon peneduh di sana. Ada pohon paling besar, dan terdapat ayunan yang sengaja digantung pada batang pohon itu._

"_Hiks. Hiks."_

_Samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil dibalik pohon besar itu. Seperti suara anak kecil._

"_Hei, kau kenapa bocah?" Terdengar suara menghampiri bocah yang sedang menunduk mendekap kedua lututnya._

_Tak ada tanggapan. Bocah itu tetap terisak, tak mempedulikan suara yang mendekat._

"_Halo? Apa kau dengar aku?" Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan kini lebih jelas, karena sekarang ia ada di samping sang bocah._

"_Hiks."_

_Tetap tak ada respon. Tak hilang akal, sosok itu akhirnya mengguncangkan pundak si bocah. Benar saja, bocah itu langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, walau masih terlihat jelas air matanya mengalir._

"_Akhirnya kau menoleh juga." Sosok itu menghela napas._

"_Apa maumu!" Gertak si bocah. Tampak tak suka dengan orang di sampingnya._

"_Kau tahu, tak baik orang sepertimu menangis. Cari tempat yang lebih aman, kamarmu mungkin. Kau tidak malu jika ada yang melihatmu apa?" Terang sosok yang masih berdiri menghadap si bocah._

"_Apa urusanmu? Dan aku tak peduli jika ada yang melihatku!"_

"_Hah. Dasar keras kepala. Tapi kau ada benarnya." Sosok itu memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. "Kau kan masih kecil, jadi tak perlu malu. Kenapa aku baru sadar akan hal itu ya."_

"_Diam kau! Kau belum merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi!"_

_Sosok itu sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian tenang kembali._

"_Kau... kehilangan keluargamu?" Suaranya melembut._

"_Ibuku."_

"_Oh, maaf soal ucapanku tadi. Aku turut prihatin." Sosok itu melihat bocah di sampingnya, terlihat rapuh. Seperti bangunan kayu tua termakan rayap, mudah roboh kapan saja._

_Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik, sosok itu memeluk si bocah. Tampak si bocah memberontak dalam pelukannya._

"_Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Lep-lepaskan aku!" Seru bocah itu. Tapi sosok itu tak melepaskannya. Karena kelelahan akan usaha membebaskan diri, si bocah mulai mengalah, membiarkan sosok itu memeluknya._

"_Biar aku belum pernah mengalami hal sepertimu, tapi aku bisa merasakan dari sorot matamu. Kata orang tuaku kalau ada orang yang sedih, jika dipeluk nanti sedihnya berkurang. Makanya aku memelukmu." Terang sosok itu lembut._

"_Terimakasih..." Gumam bocah itu lemah._

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu kebanyakan orang. Termasuk gadis _pink_ ini. Akhirnya bisa bersantai sejenak. Pagi ini Sakura berencana untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Mungkin bisa me-_refresh_ pikirannya. Dengan pakaian santai, Sakura berjalan keluar rumah, sebelumnya berpamitan pada sang ibu.

Langkah ringan mengajaknya menyesapi hawa sejuk dan bau khas embun pagi. Dan tak terasa kedua kaki itu membawanya ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Taman yang indah, dengan beberapa pohon peneduh di sana. Ada satu pohon besar, dengan ayunan menggantung pada batangnya yang kokoh. Sakura melihat sekitar. Tampak beberapa petak bunga bermacam jenis, terkesan natural, lengkap dengan kupu-kupu yang bermain di taman itu.

"Taman yang cantik. Kenapa sebelumnya aku tidak lihat ya?" Ucap Sakura pada diri sendiri, ia masih mengagumi pemandangan yang terlukis. Sakura beranjak pada ayunan yang ada.

Sambil duduk dan mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan dengan kedua kakinya, Sakura bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Tampak ringan sekali hatinya saat ini. Terlupakan dengan kejadian tadi malam. Ketenangan ini membuatnya mengantuk, dan akhirnya tanpa sadar Sakura pun tertidur. Waktu masih sangat pagi, setidaknya belum ada orang-orang yang melaksanakan aktifitas di luar rumah pada jam seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura dan... sosok yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari salah satu sudut taman itu.

"Bahkan kau tak tahu?" Ucap sosok itu lemah.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arah di mana Sakura sedang terlelap. Setelah sampai tepat di depannya, sosok itu mengamati Sakura. Terlihat seperti malaikat, tak ada yang boleh mengganggu tidur gadis manis itu sedikit pun. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Tak berubah." Hanya dua kata yang keluar, sosok itu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"_Kalau ingin main pergi saja ke taman ini! Aku selalu di sini."_

"_Baiklah. Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya!" Balas lawan bicaranya._

"_Tentu!"_

_Keduanya terlihat sangat senang. Kedukaan yang dirasakan bocah kecil itu kian berkurang, tergantikan dengan keceriaannya bersama sosok yang baru-baru ini ia kenal. Setiap hari mereka bermain bersama, dengan latar yang sama, tetapi suasana hati yang bervariasi. Ada riang, tawa, canda, suka dan duka mereka torehkan kenangan di tempat itu._

"_Sudah sore. Aku harus pulang." Ucap salah satu diantaranya._

"_Aku juga mau pulang. Besok, kita main lagi ya!"_

"_Pasti! Besok aku bawakan kue buatan ibuku." Kedua sosok itu pun berpisah di depan taman. Arah rumah mereka berlawanan._

_Tepat seperti yang diutarakan, hari ini mereka bertemu kembali. Satu anak membawa kotak bekal yang isinya kue, terlihat dari penutup benda kubus itu transparan._

"_Ini! Aku bawakan kue buatan ibuku." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak. "Ayo kita makan di bawah pohon besar itu!" Ajaknya kemudian diikuti anak yang di belakang._

"_Bagaimana rasanya?"_

"_Ini manis, enak sekali! Lain kali bawakan lagi!" Ucap si anak dengan mata berbinar, ia tampak sangat senang._

"_Hehehe. Kau tahu, ini resep rahasia ibuku. Makanya rasanya enak!" Sahut yang satunya bangga sambil menepuk dadanya._

"_Oh, begitu." Memberi jeda sejenak, sang anak melanjutkan. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanyanya serius menatap sosok di sampingnya._

"_Iya. Apa?" tanya sosok itu balik menatap si anak._

"_Lain kali, bawakan kue buatanmu sendiri ya!" Terlihat cengiran polos di sana._

"_Um, baiklah, nanti aku minta ibu mengajariku." Senyum mengembang dari sosok itu._

_Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari dan hari berganti minggu. Mereka semakin akrab setiap waktunya. Dan tak terasa persahabatan semakin kuat dan berhubungan erat._

"_Aku baru sadar."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Rambutmu berwarna merah."_

"_Oh, ini." Sosok itu mengelus rambutnya sendiri. "Hah. Begitulah." Ia terlihat malas untuk membahas soal warna rambut merahnya._

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Sakura! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Guru Kurenai kan! Aku pinjam ya, ya, ya!" Seru Ino yang langsung menghadang saat kedatangan Sakura di kelasnya.

"I-iya, sudah. Ini." Sakura yang masih agak kaget dengan seruan Ino, kemudian menyerahkan buku pekerjaannya. "Lain kali lebih rajinlah Ino!" Nasehat Sakura seperti menasehati seorang anak kecil.

"Iya Ibu Guru Sakura." Tampang malas Ino muncul. "Aku salin pekerjaanmu ya Sakura! Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk!" Buru-buru Ino kembali ke bangkunya.

Sakura menuju tempat duduknya. Meletakkan tas sekolah, dan duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Se-selamat pagi Sakura-_chan_." Suara lembut terdengar masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Sakura. Ia menoleh.

"Pagi Hinata. Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini." Memang pagi ini gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat berseri, senyumnya lebih mengembang daripada biasanya.

"Um, _a-ano_, bu-bukan apa-apa kok." Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya. Sakura yang melihatnya sudah bisa menangkap arti dari hal itu.

"Ada yang membuat hatimu senang eh?" Goda Sakura, membuat wajah di depannya lebih sewarna tomat.

"A-a, su-sudahlah Sakura-_chan_. Ha-hanya hal biasa saja." Tapi raut Hinata benar-benar sudah menjelaskan. Kali ini Sakura tak bisa dibohongi.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Sakura.

"I-iya. A-aku kembali ke tempatku dulu ya Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata meninggalkan Sakura dengan terburu-buru.

"Hihihi. Lucu sekali." Gumam Sakura yang masih mengamati kepergian Hinata.

Waktu istirahat telah datang. Tapi sekarang berbeda tidak seperti yang biasanya. Ketiga siswa Konoha Gakuen itu tidak pergi ke kantin, sepertinya ada hal lain yang akan dilakukan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Sakura mengimbangi langkah kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata.

"Kita ke perpustakaan." Balas Ino singkat.

"Eh? Kau suka membaca ternyata!" Seru Sakura tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu. Tadi pagi aku dititipi buku ini oleh Guru Kakashi dan menyuruhku mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan sekolah." Ino menjawab dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kenapa tidak beliau sendiri yang mengembalikannya?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau belum tahu ya Sakura. Dia adalah guru paling malas di sekolah. Perpustakaan kan ada di lantai tiga, mana mungkin ia mau mengembalikan dengan usahanya sendiri." Sakura memandang kurang percaya pada Ino. "Ya kan Hinata?"

"I-iya Ino-_chan_." Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tuh! Hinata saja setuju. Orang sekalem Hinata tak mungkin berbohong!" Ino merasa menang atas ketidakpercayaan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sampailah ketiganya di perpustakaan. Salah satu tempat sumber ilmu, karena berbagai macam jenis buku ada di sana, terutama untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Berjejer rak-rak penuh buku ditata secara rapi, beberapa meja dan kursi disediakan. Ada rak untuk penitipan, tentu saja karena di tempat itu terdapat larangan membawa tas. Tak lupa meja petugas perpustakaan, tempat di mana peminjaman, pengembalian dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan administrasi perpustakaan ada di situ.

Seseorang tersenyum pada salah satu dari ketiganya, dan hanya satu orang yang menyadari hal itu.

"_Ano_, a-aku ke sana sebentar ya?" Ucap Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mengurus pengembalian buku di meja petugas perpustakaan.

"Ah, pergilah Hinata. Kami tak akan kemana-mana." Jawab Ino padanya.

"_Un_, _arigatou_." Senyum Hinata kemudian meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ino, boleh aku melihat-lihat perpus ini?" Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura masuk ke tempat ini sejak kepindahannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengurus ini dulu."

Setelah mendengar respon sahabatnya, Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke arah deretan rak buku. Saat sedang asyik memilih-milih buku, ia menangkap suara tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau sudah mendapatkan bukunya?" Suaranya terdengar malas-malasan.

"Diam kau tuan Shikamaru! Bantu aku mencarinya." Balas sosok yang ternyata Sasuke, terlihat kesal.

"Ck. Merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru, tapi toh tetap membantu teman satu kelasnya itu, biarpun temannya itu dingin dan kadang kasar, tak bisa ia sangkal, Uchiha satu ini selalu menjaga tanggung jawab tugasnya dengan baik. Hari ini mereka mendapat tugas membuat laporan dari materi yang baru diajarkan tadi pagi. Hingga mereka perlu mencari buku tambahan untuk itu.

Sakura cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik rak terdekat, setelah mengetahui siapa sumber suara. Tapi masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang tersebut. 'Uchiha-_san_,' batin Sakura, _emerald_-nya tampak meredup.

Terlepas dari itu, kedua bola matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan. Tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, Sakura mempertajam dan mengamati lekat-lekat. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura tak langsung pulang. Ia tengah mencari seseorang saat ini. Beberapa kali ia cari dihampir seluruh bagian sekolah, tetap tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dengan langkah putus asa, Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura. Kau akan pulang? Mau kuantar?" Seseorang dengan motornya berhenti tepat di samping Sakura berdiri.

"Um, tidak usah Gaara. Aku... ada keperluan." Senyum Sakura. Tidak bagi seorang Sabaku, terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajahnya, tapi tak disadari gadis _cherry_ itu.

"Begitu ya. Aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati Sakura." Kata Gaara lembut dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecilnya, Gaara pun melajukan motornya.

Baru tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel dalam tas. Mencari _contact person_ di ponsel, lalu menekan _keypad_-nya.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Terdengar nada tunggu. Tak berapa lama panggilan itu diangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ Ucap suara di seberang.

"Halo? Hinata, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Balas Review :<strong>**

**-Gha mika chiiyamada : Tentu saja boleh, tak apa, saya berterimakasih Gha-san mau review. Salam kenal . Karena saya tipe yang mudah lupa, jadi kalau ada ide langsung dituangkan, pas kemarin saya dapat makanya langsung update. Haha, iya, di sini saya buat begitu, itu pandangan Ino, **setidaknya ** sebelum Gaara bertemu Sakura. Ini sudah update. Un, doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-zikrin : Benarkah? Doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom : Salam kenal Haku-san. Un, saya masih belum terlalu mengerti soal tanda baca, apalagi dalam pembentukan ekspresi. Setelah baca review Haku-san, um, ternyata benar, dilihat-lihat kedua kalimatnya jadi terkesan berintonasi beda, permainan diksi Haku-san bagus. Arigatou atas reviewnya, jadi tambah ilmu, saya coba terapkan di chap ini dan seterusnya. Soal Sasuke sudah terjawab di chap ini kan. Un, ini sudah Update. Doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Dijah-hime : Haha, iya, memang wataknya Sasu di sini seperti itu. Benarkah? Un, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Obsinyx Virderald : Arigatou, ini juga berkat review Ob-san sebelumnya, tanpa itu saya takkan belajar. Benarkah? Saya sebenarnya bukan tipe humoris, tapi mencoba membuat sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda, dan wow, tak disangka dengan respon Ob-san. Un, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Ru-san berlebihan, saya masih sangat newbie, saya bukan senpai. Um, semua orang punya potensi itu, tergantung pada hal apa yang mempengaruhi individu itu, yang kemudian berdampak pada mau dan bisa menuangkannya atau tidak, menurut saya seperti itu. Un, Doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

****Sekian balasan dari saya. Doumo arigatou minna. ^^****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 update. Terimakasih untuk review-nya. Doumo arigatou minna... ^^**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan. Sekali lagi. Mohon bimbingannya minna... ^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

_"A-akan kutanyakan dulu, na-nanti kukirim lewat sms Sakura-chan."_ Suara lembut terdengar dari barang elektronik dalam genggaman Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Terimakasih Hinata." Sambungan pun terputus.

Sambil menunggu balasan dari sahabat baiknya itu, Sakura berjalan-jalan kecil meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Cuaca tampak sedikit mendung, tapi kali ini sepertinya tak dipermasalahkan. Karena bagi Sakura, hari ini adalah hari yang harus dijalani, apapun konsekuensinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan taman yang sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi. Melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang, dan beristirahat pada ayunan di bawah pohon besar. Beberapa menit terdengar nada dering dari ponsel. Segera saja Sakura mengambil benda di dalam tas sekolahnya.

From : Hinata-chan

Ini alamatnya Sakura-chan.

Clover Street No. 7 Blok. U

Setelah membalasnya dengan kalimat terimakasih, Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sesekali ia bertanya pada penduduk sekitar akan alamat itu. Awan mulai menghitam, udara luar pun mulai terasa dingin. Tetap bukan menjadi perhatian yang berarti bagi keturunan Haruno ini.

"Masih jauh ya." Gumam Sakura. "Yosh! Sakura kau pasti bisa!" Serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Memang, tak ada kendaraan apapun yang bisa membawanya ke alamat yang ia tuju. Namun, bukan karena hal sepele seperti itu akan memupuskan usaha Sakura. Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika ia dituntut untuk menyelami samudra, ia akan tetap menaklukannya tanpa genjatan senjata dan bendera putih berkibar. Walaupun kiasan ini ternilai hiperbola, namun cukup sebagai konotasi keadaannya.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba saja bergetar, Sakura sempat kaget karenanya.

From : Sweet Mom

Sakura-chan, hari ini ibu harus menemai ayahmu ke luar kota.

Maaf tidak mengabarimu sebelumnya.

Ibu sudah memasak untukmu, jika ingin makan tinggal kau panaskan saja.

Jaga dirimu Sakura-chan. ;)

Itulah yang dapat ia baca dari pesan ponselnya. Ternyata hari ini kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar.

"Baiklah. Tak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

Langit kini benar-benar berwarna hitam, gemuruh pun mulai terdengar. Hasil kondensasi dari siklus hidrologi mulai menampakkan wujud. Tetesan kecil yang jarang, lambat laun makin bertambah.

"Eh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini?"

Sakura mulai mencari tempat berteduh, setidaknya ada rumah kosong berteras di pinggir jalan yang ia lalui. Segera saja Sakura berlari ke tempat itu. Baju seragamnya terlihat sedikit basah, karena sempat terkena hujan. Sepuluh menit ia menunggu, hujan tak kunjung reda, malah kian deras. Sakura tak putus asa. Tak peduli dengan hujan, ia akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari teras rumah itu. Ia biarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan, diabaikannya gemuruh mengimbangi langkah cepatnya. Dari langkah cepat, kemudian Sakura pun berlari. Ya, ia pikir dengan berlari akan lebih cepat sampai. Terus berlari, tanpa merasakan kakinya yang mulai sakit, tanpa mengatur dadanya yang mulai sesak, tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening, dan tanpa memperhatikan pandangannya yang mulai sedikit mengabur.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Akhirnya tujuannya pun mulai terlihat di depan mata. Sakura mempercepat larinya. Kini ia berdiri di depan halaman bangunan rumah yang cukup besar. Ia lihat alamat rumah, dan memang ini yang ia cari. Terdengar suara napas Sakura tak beraturan, namun tanpa membuang waktu Sakura menuju rumah itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tak ada jawaban.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Sakura mengetuk pintu besar itu lebih keras.

Dan masih tak ada jawaban. Tangan Sakura siap mengetuk pintu lagi jika saja tak terdengar suara pintu yang mulai terbuka.

Tampak sang tuan rumah sedikit kaget, namun tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Karena yang bisa Sakura lihat hanyalah tatapan dingin seperti biasa dari sosok di depannya.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari keduanya. Sang tuan rumah itu pun mulai bosan, siap menutup pintu, sebelum suara lain menginterupsi.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Sakura sambil menahan pintu yang akan ditutup.

"Mau apa kau." Tanya si pemilik rumah dengan nada datar.

"A-aku mau min-minta ma..."

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu itu sudah ditutup secara sepihak. Sakura membelalakkan mata.

"U-Uchiha-_san_! Uchiha-_san_! To-tolong dengarkan aku!" Sakura memukul-mukul pintu itu keras.

"Berdirilah di bawah hujan, dan kau akan kumaafkan!" Seru Sasuke dari dalam tanpa mau membuka pintunya.

Tak ada respon. Sekiranya sudah cukup, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Memasuki kamar kesayangannya, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat kamar didominasi warna biru tua, hampir seluruhnya berwarna senada. Terkesan gelap dan dingin.

Sasuke mendekat ke jendela kamar yang belum tertutup oleh tirai. Ia lihat keadaan di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Paling hanya sebentar." Gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan tak peduli.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Kedua tangan ia silangkan kebelakang sebagai penumpu kepala. Dan kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya mulai terpejam.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Siang telah berganti sore dan menjelang malam. Tampak sang surya mulai beristirahat, meskipun begitu kilaunya tetap tak terlihat, dikarenakan air mata langit belum mau menghentikan tetesannya, masih setia dengan raut kelam tak beremosi.

Ada gerakan kecil dihasilkan dari sosok tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan itu, _onyx_ itu pun kini tampak jelas. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba bangun dari peristirahatannya.

'Sudah malam.'Batinnya. Sasuke melangkah ke jendela kamarnya. 'Masih hujan.'

Tangannya hendak menarik tirai penutup, sebelum ia melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di halaman. Sasuke tampak tak percaya.

"Ck. Dasar keras kepala!" Sasuke buru-buru turun kebawah.

Cepat-cepat ia turuni tangga, membuka pintu rumah, dan berlari ke arah di mana siluet tadi berada.

"Kau mau mati hah!" Seru Sasuke kesal dan keras mengimbangi derasnya hujan di luar.

Tak ada respon. Ini terlihat ganjil.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak!" Seru Sasuke lagi sambil menggungcang bahu sosok yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

Saat itu juga tubuh Sakura limbung dan akan membentur tanah, seandainya saja tak ada tangan kekar dengan cepat menyangga. Dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan kekesalan, Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura dengan _bridal style_.

Ia bopong tubuh ringkih itu ke kamar. Dan menidurkan Sakura di sofa panjang yang terletak di sana. Sakura bergetar, wajah putihnya tampak semakin pucat. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran hujan. Layaknya bayi kecil yang kedinginan, sangat disayangkan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Hal ini pun akhirnya sedikit mengetuk hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia tak menyangka gadis merah muda itu akan menuruti ucapannya. Berdiri di bawah hujan sejak sebelum ia tidur sampai waktu ia bangun. Untuk apa ia melakukannya sampai sejauh ini? Kecuali hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pikir, saat ia melihat Sakura yang berdiri di bawah hujan, Sakura hanya bertahan sebentar lalu pulang. Nyatanya tidak, Sakura tetap melakukannya bahkan sampai berjam-jam. Apa ia sudah gila?

"Argh!" Terlihat kesal, Sasuke meremas rambut _raven_-nya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, memperhatikan Sakura yang masih kedinginan. Ia memutar otak. Jika ada yang kedinginan berarti perlu dihangatkan. Karena Sakura di posisi ini kedinginan disebabkan seragamnya yang basah kuyup, maka untuk menghangatkannya dengan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering dan hangat. Ya, tentu saja hanya perlu membuka seragam Sakura, dan memakaikan baju hangat untuknya. Tapi, tunggu. Mana mungkin Sasuke membuka pakaian Sakura? Apalagi dia kan laki-laki? Dan sosok di depannya adalah perempuan.

'Tidak.' Batin Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kembali memutar otak, Sasuke ingat akan sesuatu. Segera saja ia ambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit angka, lalu menunggu sampai panggilan itu diangkat.

"Halo? Mogi, bisa kau kerumahku?" Ucapnya pada lawan bicara.

Beberapa saat menunggu, keluarlah seorang anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah kukeringkan badan dan rambutnya, pakaiannya kuganti dengan piyama, seragamnya kutaruh di tempat yang tadi Kakak tunjukkan." Cengiran khas menghiasi wajah polos anak kecil bernama Mogi.

"Terimakasih Mogi." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis pada tetangganya itu, yang memiliki kediaman tepat di samping rumah Sasuke, setidaknya sudah ia anggap layaknya adik sendiri. "Ini untukmu." Sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada anak di hadapannya.

"Wah, terimakasih Kak Sasuke!" Seru Mogi sambil menerima cokelat batangan pemberian Sasuke. "_Ano_, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, apa?"

"Apa kakak manis itu pacarnya Kak Sasuke?" Terlukis rasa penasaran di tampang polos gadis kecil itu.

"Bukan." Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh, begitu ya, sayang sekali." Tutur Mogi lemah, tapi masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya! Dah Kakak!" Seru Mogi sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

Teringat sesuatu, Sasuke kembali memanggil. "Tunggu!"

Mogi yang hampir akan menuruni tangga pun berbalik arah. "Ada apa Kak?"

"Jangan katakan soal ini pada siapapun ya." Pinta Sasuke dengan rasa sedikit khawatir, tapi tetap saja tak terbaca di wajahnya.

"Siap Kapten! Mulut Mogi akan tertutup rapat!" Seru Mogi bersemangat dengan sikap hormat sekaligus cengiran polos.

Sepeninggalnya Mogi, Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Mengangkat tubuh lemah Sakura, dan membaringkan ke tempat tidur, tak lupa ia tarik selimut guna menghangatkannya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Ngh..." Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir mungil. Dilanjutkan dengan gerakan kecil.

Tampak tubuh ringkih itu bangun mengubah posisi dirinya secara perlahan, meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pening. Sakura bersender di tempat tidur. Kelopak _emerald_-nya mencoba terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menangkap cahaya di sana. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah... kamar?

"Di-di mana aku?" Gumam Sakura lemah, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Kau di kamarku." Kalimat dengan nada datar terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya.

Sontak Sakura mencari sumber suara, terlihat kekagetan terpancar. "U-Uchiha-_san_. Ba-ba-bagai-mana...?" Sakura kehilangan kata-kata, tenggorokannya terasa sangat amat kering.

"Kau pingsan, dan kubawa ke sini." Sasuke menatap Sakura datar dari kursi meja belajar.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ada sesuatu yang aneh, atau janggal? Ia melihat tubuhnya. "Aaa! Seragamku!" Sakura baru sadar akan perubahan kostumnya, sejak kapan ia pakai piyama berwarna biru tua? "Ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan Uchiha-_san_!" Wajahnya kini lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Terdengar dengusan sebelum si pemilik berujar sesuatu. "Bukan aku yang menggantinya, tapi adik perempuanku." Sakura menatapnya dengan mengerutkan kening. "Kau tak percaya?" Kini berganti Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Ucap Sakura dengan _volume_ kecil, ia menundukkan kepala. "_Arigatou_."

"Hn."

Suasana kamar itu kembali tenang, tak ada suara lain selain detikkan jam dinding.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Sasuke bangun dari duduknya.

"_Wood Street_ No. 14 Blok. H."

"Bangunlah, ambil tasmu, akan kuantar." Sasuke mulai melangkah ke arah pintu kamar.

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sakura mengambil tas sekolah, dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakang.

"Ini sudah malam." Tatapan tajam Sasuke berhasil membungkam Sakura. Ia mengikuti langkah sang Uchiha.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke melajukan kendaraan itu perlahan keluar dari halaman rumah. Malam semakin larut. Suasana dalam mobil tampak sangat sunyi, tak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Teringat akan sesuatu. "U-Uchiha-_san_. Aku minta maaf." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih menyetir mobil dengan tatapan ke depan.

"Apa peduliku." Lagi, dan lagi. Untuk ketiga kalinya kalimat itu yang terdengar.

Genangan air mulai tampak di kelopak Sakura, tapi belum siap untuk turun. "A-apa kau anak kecil di taman waktu itu?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke hanya melihat dari ekor matanya.

Sakura memandang sosok di sampingnya. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tak mudah memaafkan orang yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun." Masih tetap datar.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tak dapat membendung kesedihannya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, kini mulai mengalir ke bawah.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Hiks, hiks. A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Uchiha-san." Terdengar sesenggukkan dan bergetar.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"_Besok, kau ke sini lagi ya!" Seru bocah kecil pada sosok di sampingnya._

"_Tentu! Aku akan ke sini dan membawakan kue buatanku!"_

"_Eh? Kau sudah bisa membuat kue?" tanya sang bocah terlihat kaget._

"_Kau tak percaya? Ya sudah, tak akan kubawakan."_

"_Um, ya-ya, a-aku percaya." Ucap bocah itu pada akhirnya._

"_Baiklah, besok aku bawakan! Yah, meskipun rasanya masih tak se-enak buatan ibu." Cengiran polos terlihat. "Aku janji, besok aku ke sini!"_

"_Janji?" Tanya bocah itu._

"_Ya, aku janji! Kalau besok aku tak datang, aku jangan kau maafkan ya!"_

"_Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Si bocah terlihat bingung dengan penuturan yang terdengar._

"_Um, jika besok aku tidak hadir, saat aku minta maaf padamu nanti, kau harus menolaknya! Karena ini sudah janjiku!"_

"_Janji ya! Baiklah, aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tak menepati janji!" Bocah itu menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking sosok di sampingnya yang sejak tadi sudah terangkat. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama._

_Hari pun telah berganti, waktu semakin sore, dan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tak kunjung datang. Mulai cemas, padahal ia sudah menunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana merupakan jadwal perjanjian sebelumnya. Lama, waktu tak bisa dihentikan, malam tak terasa telah datang._

"_Kau bohong Saku-chan. Kau janji hari ini akan datang. Aku menungumu berjam-jam, dan kau tak juga datang." Raut kesal dan sakit melebur menjadi satu._

"_Aku benci Saku-chan! Aku benci!" Teriak bocah kecil itu, tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh._

_Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dari arah belakang._

"_Sasuke? Ternyata kau di sini! Ayah khawatir, dan aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ayo pulang! Hari sudah malam." Seru seseorang yang ternyata adalah kakaknya._

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Mobil itu telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Keduanya turun. Tunggu. Sasuke ikut turun? Tentu, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memastikan Sakura masuk rumah dengan selamat. Karena yang ia lihat, gadis yang kini di depannya masih ringkih.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "_Arigatou_ Uchiha-_san_." Ia masih menunduk, belum berani melihat sosok itu.

"Aku tak suka." Ucapnya datar. Sakura mendongakkan kepala. "Aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu." Sambungnya.

"Ja-jadi aku harus panggil apa?"

"Menurutmu?" Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar, tapi kini nadanya tak sedatar tadi, terdengar sedikit melembut. Tatapannya pun tak sedingin sebelumnya, terkesan sedikit teduh.

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan hatinya. "Sasu-_chan_!" Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Hiks. A-aku tidak bisa datang waktu itu." Ia menangis lagi.

Dengan perasaan ragu, Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf. Se-sebanrnya waktu itu, ayah ada tugas mendadak. Hiks, ja-jadi aku harus ikut. Maaf Sasu-_chan_." Tangisan dan permohonan maafnya terdengar ngilu.

Sasuke akhirnya membuang egonya. Ia dekap Sakura lebih erat dalam pelukannya.

"Tak mudah bagiku untuk memaafkanmu Saku-_chan_." Ucapnya lirih. "Sakit ini sudah menjalar bertahun-tahun."

"Eh?" Sakura melepas pelukannya, kebingungan tak bisa ia samarkan. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata _onyx_ itu.

"Jika kau ingin kumaafkan. Kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Saku-_chan_." Sasuke tersenyum.

Eh? Dia tersenyum? Sahabat masa kecil yang baru diingatnya tersenyum. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat Sakura sejak kepindahannya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, sebenarnya senyuman itu terlihat aneh. Ya, senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang mengamati mereka di balik pohon yang tak terlalu jauh jaraknya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review :<strong>

**-Gha mika chiiyamada : Um, soal itu sudah terjawab di chap ini Gha-san, iya Sasu sahabat kecil Saku. Awalnya saya gak kepikiran mau masukkin Gaara, tapi tak apalah saya masukkan sedikit. Un, ini sudah update. Maaf mengecewakan. Doumo arigatou... RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Lebih suka panggil Ru-san. Panggil Sky saja. Ini sudah update. Maaf mengecewakan. Un, doumo arigatou. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-saitou ayumu Uchiha : Un, doumo arigatou, ini sudah update. Maaf mengecewakan. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**Sekian balasan dari saya. Doumo arigatou minna. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karena banyak sekali tugas jadi baru bisa update Chapter5, gomen ne minna-san. Terimakasih untuk review-nya. Doumo arigatou. Sekali lagi. Mohon bimbingannya minna-san... ^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Jangan banyak bergerak, istirahatlah." Cegah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam saat mengetahui Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya, memintanya kembali bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah sehat Sasu-_chan_. Dan aku belum mengerjakan PR, besok kan sekolah." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat kesal karena sejak tadi laki-laki _raven_ itu melarang apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Baju seragammu di rumahku."

"Eh?" Sakura teringat akan sesuatu, mencoba mengulang dan mengolah memorinya lagi. Benar saja, ia baru ingat jika ia pulang tanpa seragam, yang ia kenakan hanyalah piyama biru tua yang sedikit kebesaran milik sang Uchiha. "Aku masih punya cadangannya!" Tambah Sakura tegas.

"Sampai kapan orang tuamu pergi?" Ucap Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan gadis _pink_ itu.

"Um... sampai satu minggu kedepan." Terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Ini sudah larut malam. Sasu-_chan_ pulang saja, besok kita sekolah, tidak mau terlambat kan?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tak mau pulang." Singkat dan datar.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura memiringkan kepala, tanda ia tak mengerti akan ucapan itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau pulang!" Tegas Sasuke, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berharap Sakura tak melihatnya, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa sedikit panas.

"Sa-Sasu-_chan_." Terdengar lirih, Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabat kecilnya itu.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Suara cicit burung gereja terdengar mengawali pagi hari yang cerah. Sejak tadi malam Uchiha bungsu menemani gadis Haruno. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, gadis itu kini sakit karena perlakuannya. Tak ingin berhutang, ia akan bertanggung jawab sampai gadis itu pulih, setidaknya itu janjinnya sendiri dalam hati. Hari ini keduanya tak masuk sekolah, tepatnya Sasuke yang melarang Sakura agar tidak memaksakan diri karena belum sembuh. Sasuke pun menolak permintaan Sakura untuk pulang, karena ia harus merawat Sakura. Sikap seorang Uchiha yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Perdebatan antara Sakura yang ingin sekolah dan Sasuke yang melarangnya pagi tadi cukup lama, namun akhirnya Sakura pasrah, perintah Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa ditentang.

"Sekarang makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring nasi kari pada Sakura.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Sakura memandang makanan itu tak percaya, bergantian kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau bisa memasak Sasu-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn."

"Err... apa tak ada kata lain selain 'Hn'?"

"Hn."

Sakura tampak kesal, respon laki-laki di sampingnya itu bukanlah respon yang diharapkannya. "Apa kau ingi kulempar dengan bantal?"

"Hn."

BUKKK.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

Tatapan yang mengerikan, cukup menciutkan nyali Sakura yang sebenarnya masih ingin membalas Sasuke. "Eh, he-he-he. Bu-bukan apa-apa kok sungguh." Tawa dan senyumnya terkesan aneh, tak lupa dengan kedua jari membentuk huruf V. "Habisnya dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan 'Hn' saja. Itu kata yang belum pernah kubaca di kamus bahasa."

"Sekarang makan." Perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, melipat kedua tangan di dada, masih kesal dengan sikap pemuda _raven _itu.

"Makan!" Lagi, namun sekarang lebih tegas.

"_Uun_!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ck, merepotkan." Ternyata benar kalimat yang sering dikatakan salah satu sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Wanita itu merepotkan, seperti sosok di hadapannya ini. Sasuke meletakkan piring nasi kari ke meja di sampingnya. "Jika kau tak mau makan... aku yang akan memaksamu dengan caraku." Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya dekat wajah Sakura, tak ketinggalan dengan seringai andalan si bungsu Uchiha.

BUKKK.

"Kenapa kau melemparku!" Tak terima dengan perlakuan Sakura, ini kedua kalinya bantal tempat tidur itu mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Habisnya wajahmu tadi mengerikan!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, siap ingin melempar bantal lagi pada lawannya. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura, menatap kedua _emerald_ itu dalam.

"Jadi... kau ingin aku yang menyuapi hm?" Seringai Sasuke terlihat lagi, dan kali ini lebih lebar.

'Glek'. Sakura menelan ludah. Seperti bukan sahabat kecilnya yang dulu. Sahabatnya dulu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran polos, bukan seringai. Seringai ini tak pernah muncul saat masih kecil, bahkan sedikit pun tak pernah. Tapi waktu yang cukup lama sudah mengubah segalanya, tak terkecuali sifat seorang individu. "A-aku bisa makan sendiri!" Cepat-cepat Sakura melepaskan tangannya, buru-buru mengambil nasi kari di meja sampingnya, dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Tanpa ia sadari, laki-laki di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Sakura kemarin kau sakit apa? Bahkan dihari sebelumnya kau baik-baik saja! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Seru Ino menyerbu Sakura yang duduk di bangkunya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi kemarin!"

"Aku hanya demam biasa, tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Be-benarkah Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menatap khawatir pada Sakura. Tentu saja ia khawatir, karena dirinya lah mendapat titipan menyampaikan surat ijin Sakura. Tunggu, surat ijin?

"Iya, aku sudah sembuh Hinata. Hahaha, kalian berlebihan." Sakura tak habis pikir, sahabatnya terlalu mengkawatirkan keadaannya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Ino memandang curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Ino." Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat, ia rasa kejadian kemarin tak perlu dijelaskan pada sahabatnya satu ini, kecuali Hinata. Ya, terpaksa, Hinata tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, setidaknya hanya garis besar saja.

"Jadi sekarang kau bermain rahasia padaku Sakura! Aku kan sahabatmu!" Ino menatap Sakura tak suka.

"Bu-bukan begitu... tapi..." Sakura merasa tak enak hati.

"Mu-mungkin ini privasi Sakura-_chan_, tak se-semua hal yang kita alami bisa diceritakan ke orang lain, bahkan sahabat sediri Ino-_chan_." Tutur Hinata bijak sambil menenangkan gadis _aquamarine_ itu.

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan, Ino segera memeluk Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku memang egois." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, maaf aku tak bisa menceritakannya." Pelukan itu pun terlepas.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Tapi... ada satu hal untukmu Sakura." Ino tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura merasa _de javu _dengan kalimat sahabatnya. Yang pertama adalah Sasuke, dan kedua adalah sahabatnya, Ino. Sama-sama mengucapkan kalimat yang berinti sama namun dengan tujuan berbeda. Dan ia mengerti untuk kedua kalinya, ini seperti sebuah permintaan, atau perintah?

Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, sepertinya mereka berniat menuju kantin.

"Ayo ke kantin! Perutku sudah memberontak dari tadi." Seru Ino pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Se-sepertinya tadi Ino-_chan_ sudah makan."

"Ah. Tadi kan energiku habis setelah pelajaran Hinata. Jadi sekarang harus diisi lagi. Aku tak mau konsentrasiku terganggu." Bela Ino.

"Ta-tapi tadi, a-aku lihat Ino-_chan_ melamun," Hinata menerangkan apa yang dilihatnya saat jam pelajaran guru Kurenai berlangsung.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura tampak tak percaya, ia belum pernah melihat Ino melamun, saat jam pelajaran pun biasanya Ino tetap memperhatikan guru, atau kadang mencoret-coret tak jelas di bukunya. "Ada masalah apa Ino?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" Ino buru-buru melihat ke arah lain. "Ayo cepat ke kantin! aku sudah lapar." Ino segera berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sakura-_chan_ ayo ke sana." Ajak Hinata yang sudah berdiri di samping meja Sakura.

"Um, aku ada urusan. Hinata duluan saja."

Mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan Sakura, dengan anggukan kecil dan senyumnya, Hinata akhirnya meninggalkan kelas itu. Sakura segera mengambil kotak bekal dalam tas sekolahnya. Kotak bekal berwarna biru tua, dengan motif guguran bunga sakura berwarna putih dan sedikit semburat merah muda. Terkesan cantik. Sakura tersenyum memandang kotak bekal dalam genggamannya. Tak membuang waktu lagi, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke suatu tempat.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Gadis musim semi itu kini tengah sampai di atap gedung sekolah. Tempat strategis untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Sakura berjalan mendekat ke tempat itu. Tampak sosok tengah berbaring di sana, dengan kedua tangan menjadi tumpuan kepalanya untuk tidur. Terlihat nyaman. Sakura pun duduk bersimpuh di samping sosok itu, dan meletakkan kotak bekal di pangkuannya.

"Sasu-_chan_. Ini aku bawakan bekal." Ucap Sakura sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Sasu-_chan_... bangunlah!" Seru Sakura, mengguncang bahu itu lagi.

"Berisik Sakura." Akhirnya terdengar juga respon dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Habisnya kau tak mau bangun!" Sakura memasang tampang kesalnya.

Tetap sama, tak ada pergerakan lain dari si pemilik marga Uchiha. Mulai bosan dengan sikap seperti itu, Sakura tak ingin membuang waktu. Ditariknya lengan kekar itu.

"Bangun Sasu-_chan_! Atau kau ingin kulempar sepatu!" Serunya dengan tetap menarik lengan itu. Tak sia-sia, Sasuke perlahan bangun.

"Ck, berisik." Decih Sasuke masih menatap Sakura malas.

"Itu kan karena sikapmu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Dari mana kau? Kukira akan ingkar lagi."

"Hehehe. Maaf Sasu-chan." Terlihat cengiran polos Sakura, terkesan manis di mata pemuda itu. Benarkah?

"Ah, iya, ini seperti permintaanmu, aku bawakan kue buatanku sendiri!" Disodorkan langsung kotak bekal berisi kue itu pada Sasuke.

"Benar ini buatanmu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa tak yakin, kue di hadapannya memang sama dengan waktu pertama kali ia lihat.

"Tentu saja! Kau tak percaya?" Tegas gadis itu. "Sekarang coba rasakan." Kembali menyodorkan kotak bekal itu.

Tanpa ragu lagi Sasuke mengambil sepotong. Kue cokelat berbentuk persegi, dengan potongan cokelat putih di tengahnya, tak ketinggalan dengan krim putih dan serpihan caramel di atasnya, sekali kunyah terasa lumer jadi satu. Tak terlalu manis, pas di lidah Sasuke. Yang ia rasakan, sepertinya lebih enak daripada yang ia cicipi sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar, berharap respon yang akan diberikan Sasuke sesuai dengan harapan.

Dengan kunyahan terakhir, Sasuke menelan kue cokelat itu. "Lumayan." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa-apaan responmu itu? Seperti tak ikhlas mengatakannya!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, itu yang biasa ia lakukan jika sedang kesal.

Sasuke tak tahan melihat tingkah Sakura. "Kau seperti anak kecil." Dicubitnya kedua pipi Sakura.

"Apha hyang khao hakkukhan! Hlephaskhan akhu! (Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!)" Seru Sakura tak jelas, kedua tangan Sasuke masih mencubit pipinya. "Sakit Sasu-chan! Lihat pipiku jadi merah tahu!" Serunya lagi sambil mengelus pipinya yang panas akibat cubitan tadi.

"Maaf." Sasuke ikut mengelus pipi sebelah kiri Sakura. "Sudah tidak sakit kan?" Terdengar lirih, tapi tersirat penyesalan disana.

"_Un_, sudah tidak apa-apa." Kini Sakura tersenyum manis. "Um, Sasu-_chan_?"

"Hn." Tersadar akan sesuatu, cepat-cepat ditarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Sakura. Entah kenapa terasa ada sengatan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan kuenya sama-sama Sasu-_chan_!" Sakura mengambil sepotong kue yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu panggilan saat aku masih kecil Sakura."

"Memang apa salahnya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Menurutku itu panggilan yang manis." Terang Sakura dengan tampang _innocent_. Sepertinya ia tak tahu kalimat sederhana itu bisa membangunkan serigala yang tertidur. Sama seperti situasi saat ini, apalagi kalimat 'manis' yang ditujukan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu padamu hm?" Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya, seringai mengerikan itu muncul kembali. Reflek Sakura memundurkan kepala.

"Ti-tidak usah Sasu... ke." Ucap Sakura gugup. Sosok di depannya benar-benar mengerikan dengan tampang seperti itu.

Keduanya kembali memakan bekal yang dibawa Sakura. Tak mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Di waktu istirahat lapangan basket Konoha Gakuen memang tak pernah sepi, selalu terlihat siswa-siswa yang memainkan bola basket dengan antusias. Tak ketinggalan dengan para siswi yang menyoraki selama permainan, tak sedikit siswi yang akan berteriak histeris meneriakan nama pemain favorit mereka. Tampak di bangku taman yang kosong tak jauh dari lapangan basket, terlihat pemuda bertato kanji _Ai_ duduk di sana.

"Kau tak meridukanku Gaara?" Suara yang sangat familiar tertangkap panca inderanya.

"Untuk apa." Balas Gaara datar, tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

Sosok itu ikut duduk di samping Gaara. "Seminggu ini aku mendapat tugas penelitian dari sekolah. Dan baru kemarin aku kembali." Sosok itu tersenyum. "Kemarin aku tidak melihatmu. Kemana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan terlalu dingin jadi orang. Yang tak tahan bisa beku kapan saja hanya dengan melihatmu. Mungkin mendegar namamu." Sosok itu memandang ke atas, melihat biru dan tenangnya langit saat ini. "Kau seperti bukan Gaara yang kukenal." Sambungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pandangan Gaara tertuju pada sosok yang sejak tadi diacuhkan.

"Kau..."

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review :<strong>

**-saitou ayumu Uchiha : Benarkah, doumo arigatou Saitou-san, gomen ne baru update. Maaf mengecewakan. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Sindi 'Kucing Pink : Salam kenal juga Sindi-san. Gomen ne baru update. Um, doumo arigatou. Tak menyangka respon sama sifatnya Sasu. Di chapter ini sudah terjawab soal perkataan Sasu kan. Maaf mengecewakan. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-uchiharuno phorepeerr : Gomen ne baru update. Sepertinya untuk kali ini belum jadi permintaan Sasu, sudah terjawab kan permintaan Sasu di sini. Maaf mengecewakan Uchiharuno-san. Doumo arigatou. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Gomen ne baru update. Benarkah, doumo arigatou Ru-san. Dan maaf jika mengecewakan lanjutannya. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**-Gha mika chiiyamada : Benarkah, doumo arigatou. Gomen ne baru update Gha-san. Um, soal Gaara suka Saku atau tidak akan terjawab di Chap selanjutnya. Maaf mengecewakan. RnR lagi ya. ^^**

**Sekian. Doumo arigatou minna. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan update. Chapter 6 update. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk RnR sebelumnya.**

**Sekali lagi mohon bimbingannya Minna-san. ^^**

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Tampak para murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali gadis _bubble gum_ itu. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kepindahannya, dan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga selalu menimpanya. Namun setidaknya hal yang kini ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan. Bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus tetangga masa kecilnya, Gaara. Bersahabat dengan Ino dan Hinata. Dan yang lain adalah pertemuan dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah sahabat kecil, yang bahkan ia ingkari janjinya, Sasuke. Mengingat beberapa kejadian semenjak ia tinggal di Konoha memberikan _sense_ tersendiri pada Sakura, dan itu membuatnya tertawa kecil diperjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura." Terdengar suara seseorang, tidak, dua orang memanggil namanya secara bersamaan.

"Eh?" Sakura mencari dua sumber suara itu. Dan yang ia lihat adalah... Sasuke dan Gaara?

Keduanya saling menatap saat sampai di dekat Sakura, pandangan dingin sekaligus tajam saling mereka tujukan pada lawan, terlihat tak suka satu sama lain. Masih terdiam, tak ada yang angkat bicara. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu menghentikan aktivitas, seperti baru melihat tontonan yang langka. Dua mahkluk tampan namun dingin dan dipuja sebagai pangeran Konoha Gakuen, bertemu dalam satu waktu dan saling menatap. Dingin bertemu dingin, Berapa minus derajat yang dihasilkan?

"Um, tadi Sasuke dan Gaara memanggilku, ada apa?"

Terdengar suara lembut Sakura memasuki pengdengaran keduanya, dan itu sukses mengalihkan mereka dari keadaan sebelumnya.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." Kembali keduanya mengucapkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan. Dan kembali pula, keduanya memberikan tatapan tak suka.

"Itu..."

"Sakura-_chan_!" Suara keras memotong ucapan Sakura. Sosok itu mendekat dan berdiri di samping Gaara. Dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Eh!" Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura kaget, tak terkecuali dua pangeran itu. Pandangan membunuh kini mereka tujukan pada sosok tadi.

Teringat akan sesuatu, meskipun masih ragu. "Sa-Sai?" Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Ya, ini aku Sakura-_chan_!" Sai menatap Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya.

Benar-benar hal yang tak terduga lainnya. Rasa rindu yang meluap sekarang melebur.

"Sai!" Gantian Sakura yang memeluk sosok tadi. "Aku merindukanmu." Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Yah, padahal aku masih ingin dipeluk." Dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa Sai menatap sekilas dua pemuda di dekatnya. 'Menarik kan?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura-_chan_." Senyum tulus Sai kembali ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Um, tadi Sasuke dan Gaara ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kembali teringat akan keberadaan keduanya. Sempat terabaikan karena kedatangan seorang Sai Shimura? Kasihan sekali.

"Ada perlu denganmu Sakura." Lagi-lagi mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Hei, sepertinya kalian berdua jodoh." Untuk kali ini Sai memberikan senyum pada keduanya. Tapi yang terlihat adalah senyum yang memuakan dimata si bungsu Uchiha dan si bungsu Sabaku. Untuk Gaara senyum itu sudah biasa, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, senyuman itu terkesan lebih menyebalkan dari yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Ya, Sai adalah sahabat Gaara.

"Tapi maaf, hari ini Sakura-_chan_ ada perlu denganku." Dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya Sai menggandeng Sakura dan secara sepihak menariknya keluar gerbang.

"He-hei Sai! Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Seru Sakura dengan posisi masih ditarik Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu khawatir." Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Sebenarnya Sai ada perlu apa dengaku?" Kini Sakura dan Sai duduk di sofa ruang keluarga , keduanya berada di rumah Sakura sekarang.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sai simpel dengan senyum kecilnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menatap tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan itu Sai! Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu." Sakura menatap tak suka, menggembungkan pipinya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat marah.

"Kau juga tetap menggemaskan seperti dulu Sakura-_chan_." Wajah Sakura yang sedang marah, malah terkesan lucu.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan." Sakura menutup mukanya dengan bantal sofa. Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya Sai lakukan setelah mengucapkan kata 'menggemaskan', mencubit pipinya, ya itu kebiasan Sai. "Dan untuk kali ini aku tak akan membiarkannya." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya di depan Sai dengan tetap membawa bantal sebagai tameng.

"Hahaha... begitu ya. Sayang sekali, padahal tanganku sudah gatal." Sai tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Gatal untuk mencubitku! Bahkan kau selalu mencubit pipiku sampai merah. Lebih baik aku tadi mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dan Gaara daripada harus pulang dan berada di sini bersamamu."

"Jadi kau tak suka bertemu denganku Sakura-_chan_?" Kembali Sai memasang tampang kecewanya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi sepertinya tadi ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke dan Gaara." Ia mengingat kembali, wajah serius dari keduanya. Sakura merasa bersalah meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." Kalimat sederhana namun terdengar dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda satu ini.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul, menatap langit yang terlihat teduh dari jendela rumah kediaman Haruno. 'Kau tak mengerti Sakura-_chan_. Kau tak mengerti.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Ino?" Entah mengapa, ia merasa sejak tadi Ino memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Benarkah? Hahaha... mungkin perasaanmu saja Sakura." Ketiga sahabat itu sekarang berada di bawah pohon, taman di sekolah mereka. Tempat yang cocok untuk makan bekal atau hanya untuk beristirahat. Apalagi dengan suasana yang lebih nyaman di sini, bisa menenangkan pikiran.

"Se-sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakan Ino-_chan_." Hinata yang sejak tadi mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya, akhirnya ikut menanggapi.

"Baiklah." Dengan diawali helaan napas, Ino melanjutkan. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke?" Tatapan intens Ino kembali muncul.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Aku melihatnya. Kemarin kau makan bekal bersama Sasuke di atap sekolah kan?" Sorot mata Ino kini lebih intens.

"Eh? Itu..." Sakura tak mengira sahabatnya Ino mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Yang kulihat saat pertama kalian bertemu sungguh tak bersahabat, bahkan tak kenal. Tapi baru kedua kalinya aku lihat, dan kalian tiba-tiba saja sudah makan bekal bersama! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sepertinya kali ini Ino ingin menghakimi Sakura. Menuntut penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya.

"Te-tenanglah Ino-_chan_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hinata. Kau lihat sendiri sahabat kita menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Ma-maaf Ino. Bukanya aku bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini." Sakura hanya bisa menunduk.

"Lalu apa? Sekarang jelaskan!"

"Baiklah." Sakura mengalah, toh tak ada yang salah ataupun dirugikan jika Ino meminta penjelasannya. "Itu karena aku mengingatnya kembali. Sasuke adalah sahabat kecilku. Waktu itu aku ikut kunjungan ayah ke rekan kerjanya di Konoha. Dan saat itu aku bertemu Sasuke di taman, saat berumur enam tahun. Namun hanya tiga bulan aku dan ayah berada di Konoha. Kami akhirnya berpisah. Sebelas tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Waktu juga mengubah diri setiap mahkluk hidup kan."

"Ja-jadi?" Seperti petir di siang yang cerah. Ino hanya bisa menatap tak percaya.

"Ya, kami sahabat yang lama tak bertemu. Pertama kali melihat Sasuke di sekolah ini, aku tak menyadari kalau dia adalah Sasuke sahabatku. Tapi karena waktu itu..." Sakura mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di depan supermarket, panggilan itu 'Saku-_chan_' hanya satu orang dalam hidup yang memanggilnya demikian, mimpi-mimpi masa kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam tidurnya, juga akan janji yang ia ingakri.

"Begitulah yang sebenarnya." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ja-jadi, Hinata sudah tahu akan hal ini? Jadi, hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" Ino tak suka, hanya dirinya yang tertinggal kabar akan sahabatnya.

"Aku minta maaf Ino. Sebenarnya, aku juga perlu berterimakasih padamu Ino. Seandainya waktu itu kau tidak mengajakku ke perpustakaan, mungkin tak akan begini jadinya." Ungkap Sakura kemudian.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu di perpustakaan aku tak sengaja melihat Hinata bicara dengan seseorang. Karena itulah aku minta alamat Sasuke pada Hinata."

"Mengapa kau minta alamatnya pada Hinata?"

"Karena waktu di perpustakaan Hinata sedang bicara dengan Naruto. Ya kan Hinata?" Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata, meminta untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"I-iya, waktu itu aku se-sedang bicara dengan Naruto-_kun_." Tampak jelas pipi Hinata merona.

"Lalu apa sangkut pautnya bicara dengan Naruto?" Tanya Ino kembali.

"Tentu saja karena hal itu, sekarang aku tahu, Hinata berhubungan dengan Naruto. Bukankah Naruto teman dekat Sasuke? Dengan bertanya pada Hinata, setidaknya Hinata akan bertanya pada Naruto perihal alamat Sasuke."

"Apa hubungan Hinata dan Naruto?" Ino masih tak mengerti akan hal ini.

"Eh? Kau belum tahu ya? Hinata kan pacarnya Naruto." Jelas Sakura dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki sahabat Sasuke Uchiha itu." Ino kembali memproses keterangan yang baru didapatnya. Tenang. Tak ada suara yang keluar. "APA! KALIAN PACARAN!" Seru Ino pada akhirnya setelah baru bisa menyerap seluruh rangkain penjelasan tadi.

"Kalian..."

Ino menatap horor kedua sahabatnya. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sekaligus was-was melihat reaksi Ino, hanya bedanya wajah Hinata kini terasa sangat panas, apalagi Ino baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan keras.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Mendapat perintah dari guru untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku ensiklopedia sendiri memang bukan hal mudah. Di sinilah ia, Haruno Sakura. Berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya membawa buku-buku tebal itu, untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan? Ia ingat saat pertama kali bersama Ino ke sana. Ya, perpustakaan di lantai tiga. Sakura hanya sendiri, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya sedang ada perlu. Kau perlu berjuang keras eh Sakura?

"Berat sekali." Tangannya mulai terasa keram, siap menjatuhkan buku-buku itu sebelum...

"Perlu bantuan." _Baritone _yang familiar terdengar dekat di belakangnya. Tangan kekar itu mengambil tiga ensiklopedia dari empat yang dibawa Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Lebih cepat pergi, lebih cepat sampai."

"I-iya, terimakasih." Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Setelah mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan, keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Entah cuma perasaanku atau tidak, kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu."

Sasuke pun memperhatikan sekitar. Benar saja, sebagian besar siswi di sana memandang keberadaan keduanya dengan pandangan curiga. Sasuke pun sudah tahu sejak dulu. Banyak siswi yang mengidolakannya, bahkan sering ia dapati surat cinta di rak meja dalam kelasnya. Namun, Sasuke tak menangapi semua hal itu. Ia pikir tak ada gunanya. Terkadang ia merasa lelah, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, itu sudah jadi hal biasa. Teriakan-teriakan _fansgirl_-nya, surat-surat cinta tak penting, hadiah ataupun cokelat yang selalu ia dapat saat ulang tahunnya dan saat _Valentine_. Dan tak jarang, ia berikan semua pemberian itu pada sahabatnya Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tanpa diberi pun Naruto akan mengambilnya sendiri dengan senang hati.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke datar yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura memperhatikan tangannya, dan berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Meski hanya tipis, sepertinya memberi dampak besar. Coba tengok siswi-siswi yang melihat senyum pangeran Uchiha tadi. Meneriakan nama Sasuke dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dan terkesan fanatik. Bahkan sampai ada yang mimisan dan pingsan.

"I-iya." Sakura baru tersadar akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. "Ke-kenapa mereka?"

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke datar, kembali menarik Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Sakura.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku Sasuke." Sakura akan masuk ke kelas jika saja tak ada tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Um, besok, tidak ada."

"Akan kujemput jam sembilan. Nanti sepulang sekolah, bisa temui aku di atap sekolah?"

"Baiklah. Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Rahasia." Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu." Setelah mengusap kepala Sakura, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura, tak kusangka Sasuke orang yang romantis. Aku iri padamu."

"I-Ino!" Sakura kaget, bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dalam tepat di belakangnya. Sakura bersyukur, asal suara itu bukan Sadako.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" Ajak Ino bersama Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Um, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan." Senyum simpul ia berikan pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh, sepertinya kami juga ada keperluan lain. Ayo Hinata kita pulang." Ino mengajak dengan kedipan mata. Hinata mengerti hal itu.

"Ba-baik Ino-_chan_. Kami duluan Sakura-_chan_." Selanjutnya Ino menarik Hinata untuk keluar kelas.

"Iya, hati-hati Ino, Hinata." Balas Sakura.

"Yang seharusnya hati-hati itu kau Sakura. Berhati-hatilah dengan pangeranmu. Hahaha..." Ucap Ino berusaha menggodanya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Hei!" Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sepertinya dua siswi itu telah menghilang. "Oiya, Sasuke kan memintaku ke atas atap."

Segera saja Sakura melangkahkkan kakinya ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Setelah sampai di atap ia mencari sosok Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

'Mungkin ada urusan. Akan ku tunggu.' Sakura mengambil tempat duduk dan bersandar ditembok atap sekolah, tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat dan menunggu Sasuke pikirnya. Tak seperti yang dirasakan, sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang ada di atas sekolah. Mulai terdengar suara berlawanan arah dengan posisi dimana ia berada, sisi lain dari atap sekolah. Suara... anak perempuan?

"Ku-kumohon, terimalah aku." Suara lirih seorang siswi mengawali situasi yang tenang sebelumnya.

'Dia bicara dengan siapa?' Bantin Sakura. Sakura tak berani mengintip, ia tetap pada posisinya.

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara.

"Su-sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini. Ja-jadi to-tolong terima aku."

'Eh? Pernyataan cinta?' Sakura tetap mendengarkan suara itu.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"I-ini, aku membuat co-cokelat ini khu-khusus untukmu. A-aku harap ka-kau mau mencicipinya meski sedikit." Dengan malu-malu siswi itu menyerahkan sekotak cokelat pada lawan bicaranya.

PLAK.

"Aku tak suka." Dengan ringannya pemuda itu menolak, bahkan menjatuhkan kotak itu ke lantai atap sekolah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati siswi itu hancur. Cokelat yang susah payah ia buat, khusus untuk sosok di hadapannya, jatuh dan berceceran begitu saja.

"Ke-kenapa? Hiks. A-aku sangat menyukaimu. Hiks. Aku cukup cantik, aku kaya, kau bisa meminta apa saja padaku, hiks, apa yang kurang dariku?" Tangis mulai pecah dari siswi tadi. Namun pemuda itu sepertinya tetap tak luluh hatinya.

"Aku tak serendah itu." Tegas, dingin sekaligus tajam terasa memasuki gendang telinga.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya siswi itu lagi.

"Karena aku tak suka, dan... sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai." Kalimat terakhir yang terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, dan kali ini benar-benar merusak, menghancurkan, dan mengoyak hati siswi itu. Tak kuat dengan pernyataan dari orang yang disukainya, siswi itu pun berlari pergi dengan berurai air mata. Perasaannya kacau.

Saat menuju pintu atap, untungnya tak memperhatikan keberadaan Sakura di sana.

'Eh? Siswi itu menangis?'

Sakura berdiri dari posisinya, mencoba melihat ke tempat yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat siswi tadi. Ia melihat sosok berdiri tegap di sana. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

'Ke-kenapa?' Sakura tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**Balas Review :**

**-Gha mika chiiyamada : Um, entah mengapa saya suka membuat Saku dengan karakter seperti itu. Iya, yang melihat scene di atap salah satunya Gaara, dan masih ada dua orang lainnya. Yang ngobrol sama Gaara, itu sahabatnya, di chap ini sudah bisa ditebak siapa sahabat Gaara. Tidak apa-apa dan maaf baru update sekarang. Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya Gha-san. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Terimakasih dorongannya. Maaf baru sekarang update, setelah satu bulan lebih tidak di update. Terimakasih banyak Ru-san. ^^**

**-Ria-Chan : Salam kenal juga Ria-san. Yang mengintip itu ada tiga orang, semua murid di sini, sudah bisakah ditebak siapa. Um, mungkin kalau dijelaskan secara langsung rasa penasaran pembaca kurang. Yang bicara dengan Gaara itu sahabatnya, di chap ini sudah bisa ditebak ya. Terimakasih banyak review-nya Ria-san. ^^**

**Sekian, RnR lagi Minna-san. Arigatou. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Setelah sedikit terbebas dari tugas sebulan kemarin, jadi bisa update. Terimakasih untuk RnR sebelumnya. Chapter 7 Update.**

**Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya Minna-san. ^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

'Ke-kenapa?' Sakura melangkah mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Gaara?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati pada pemuda tadi. Dilihatnya cokelat yang tercecer di lantai atap gedung sekolah.

"Memandang rendah, dan aku memang tak suka." Terdengar dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau tak perlu sekasar itu kan." Sakura berjongkok membersihkan ceceran cokelat, ia masukkan ke kotak cokelat yang sebelumnya. "Sayang sekali." Ditutupnya kotak itu. "Kau tak seperti Gaara yang kukenal."

Tak ada tanggapan. Keduanya saling diam, menatap langit kosong kali ini.

"Meskipun kau tak menyukainya dan dia bersikap kurang menyenangkan bagimu, sepertinya kau perlu minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Gaara tak mengerti, mengapa ia harus minta maaf? Rasanya ia tak punya salah.

"Kau menjatuhkan cokelat buatannya. Dan kau menanggapinya dengan dingin."

"Apa itu salah?"

"Jelas salah! Hargailah orang lain, jika tak suka tak perlu sampai menjatuhkannya. Bicaralah padanya tanpa emosi tak bersahabat seperti tadi. Apa kau tak mengerti Gaara? Wanita lebih lunak daripada laki-laki, itu sebabnya wanita lebih mudah berubah jika ada yang terjadi pada perasaannya. Jika kau tak suka, tolaklah dengan cara yang baik, bukan dengan menyakiti perasaannya."

Gaara memperhatikan Sakura, ia bahkan tak begitu mengerti, atau memang tak peduli tentang perasaan orang lain, kecuali orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Selama ini dia bersikap dingin, dan akan lebih dingin jika berhadapan dengan gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia benar-benar risih dengan semua itu. Tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura, sedikit ia mulai paham.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Ucapnya, melihat langit yang mulai cerah.

Sakura menoleh ke pemuda bertato kanji _Ai_ di sampingnya. "Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Yang penting kau tak mengulangi hal buruk tadi."

"Akan kucoba."

"Anak pintar." Pujinya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Gaara.

"Hei!" Gaara tak suka dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Hahaha. Masih seperti waktu dulu." Sakura teringat, Gaara tak suka dibilang seperti itu dan ditepuk kepalanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Haha. Baiklah." Jika diperhatikan ia rasa sifat Gaara sama seperti sahabat kecilnya yang lain. Seperti Sasuke. "Pasti banyak yang menyatakan cinta padamu, kenapa tidak kau terima salah satu dari mereka Gaara?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Gaara mendengus.

"Hei, aku kan cuma tanya. Apa kau mau _single_ seumur hidup?"

"Sudah ada orang yang kusuka." Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Eh! Benarkah? Siapa? Ceritakan padaku!" Kali ini Sakura menatap Gaara lekat dengan wajah berbinar sekaligus penasaran. Wajah yang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Gaara.

'Tentu saja kau! Apa kau tak merasa Sakura?' Batinnya, Gaara pasrah akan kepolosan gadis di sampingnya, gadis musim semi yang tak sadar telah mengikat hati si pemuda, dengan kepolosan dan kebaikan hati, selalu membuat perasaan pemuda itu nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Diwaktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda.

Terlihat dua pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda berlarian di koridor sekolah.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku Dobe!" Sejak beberapa menit lalu tangan pemilik _raven_ itu ditarik oleh sosok _blonde_ di depannya.

"Cepatlah Teme! Kalau tidak kita akan mati!" Seru Naruto tetap menarik Sasuke, fokus kedepan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau ikutkan aku!" Saat pelajaran terakhir tadi ada sedikit masalah. Naruto lupa mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh Guru Kurenai. Guru yang sangat disiplin, apa yang dilakukan Naruto sudah pasti ada resikonya. Selain disuruh mengerjakan PR itu, Naruto juga diberi tugas untuk membantu, lebih tepatnya menggantikan petugas perpustakaan untuk menata buku-buku baru di rak, sekaligus membersihkan perpustakaan.

"Karena kau sahabatku yang paling baik Teme! Makanya kau yang kuajak."

"Seharusnya aku tak bersahabat denganmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau kejam Teme, padahal selama ini aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu di dekatmu, memberimu semangat dalam kehidupanmu yang dingin bagai Antartika, kubagi kehangatan di hari-harimu yang suram layaknya wajah Guru Orochimaru." Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan, menatap sedih pada Sasuke. "Dan juga kuberi..."

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu Dobe!" Jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala durian milik Naruto, sekaligus memotong kalimatnya.

"Aw! Kau memang kejam!" Naruto sibuk mengusap kepalanya, lumayan juga tenaga Sasuke.

"Cepat, aku tak mau membuang waktu." Sasuke meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ memang baik!" Seru Naruto dengan gaya _fansgirl _bungsu Uchiha dan mengikuti langkah tegap itu.

'Menjijikkan.' Dengus Sasuke.

Sampailah di perpustakaan, tanpa membuang waktu keduanya langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka, sebenarnya hanya tugas Naruto, namun ia memaksa Sasuke membantunya. Sekali-sekali meringankan penderitaan sahabat tidak salah kan Sasuke?

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri Dobe." Sasuke mendengus kembali.

"Kalau ada yang bantu akan cepat selesai, apalagi hari ini aku ada janji dengan Hinata-_chan_. Jadi aku tidak mau Hinata-_chan_ lama menunggu." Terangnya dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

'Kau juga membuat seseorang menungguku Dobe.' Sasuke ingat, sebelumnya ia meminta Sakura ke atap sepulang sekolah. Memikirkan itu, Sasuke tak enak hati.

"Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Teme?" Suara cempreng Naruto membangunkannya.

"Hn." Jawaban seperti biasa, singkat dan datar.

"Kau melamun eh?"

"Hn."

"Huh! Sok irit bicara!"

"Cepat selesaikan atau kutinggal." Sasuke menatap tajam dengan mata elangnya.

"Eh, i-iya-iya." Luruh juga keberanian Naruto.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Diwaktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda lainnya.

Sosok gadis dengan mata _lavender _tengah duduk di taman sekolah. Sesekali ia memperhatikan penunjuk waktu di ponselnya.

"Hei Hinata."

"Ah! I-Ino-_chan_. Kau mengagetkanku." Tampak Hinata mengatur detak jantungnya, setelah kaget dengan suara tak diundang yang baru saja terdengar.

"Maaf Hinata." Ino pun ikut duduk di samping Hinata. "Kau belum pulang?"

"Be-belum. Aku menunggu Naruto-_kun_." Jawabnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, wajahnya merona.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali. Tak kusangka seorang pendiam dan polos sepertimu cepat dapat pacar." Ino geli melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"Ti-tidak juga kok."

"Hm, aku belum tahu. Siapa yang menembak lebih dulu?" Tanya Ino _to the point_.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah lebih merona.

"Si berisik itu? Bagaimana bisa?" Ino tak habis pikir, Sasuke yang dingin bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto, siswa paling berisik di Konoha Gakuen, dan tak habis pikir lagi, kalau siswa pecinta ramen itu juga mengerti soal cinta, bahkan menembak salah satu temannya.

"Wa-waktu itu tidak sengaja mendapat tu-tugas membawakan barang-barang untuk dibawa ke Unit Kesehatan. Saat itulah bertemu Na-Naruto-_kun_ di jalan, lalu membantuku. Se-sejak saat itu kami bertemu secara diam-diam, dan pada akhirnya Na-Naruto-_kun_ menyatakan cinta padaku. A-aku sangat senang." Hinata kini tersenyum menatap Ino dengan wajah berseri.

"Wah, beruntung sekali orang semacam Naruto bisa mendapat gadis semanis Hinata."

"Ka-kau berlebihan Ino-_chan_." Hinata kembali menunduk. "Ino-_chan_ sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Tadi aku..."

Merasa kalimat orang di sampingnya berhenti, Hinata melihat Ino. Sahabatnya satu ini sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sosok yang tak jauh dari mereka.

'Guru Kakashi?' Hinata bingung, mengapa Ino memperhatikan guru mereka satu ini. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, ada sosok lain di depan guru itu, sehingga tak terlalu jelas oleh Hinata.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Guru Kakashi akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan jelas sudah siapa yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

'Shi-Shimura-_san_?' Kini Hinata yakin dengan penglihatannya. Sai Shimura, siswa Konoha Gakuen yang sebelumnya mendapat tugas penelitian keluar sekolah selama seminggu, dan baru beberapa hari lalu ia kembali masuk.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Eh? I-Ino-_chan_?" Hinata bingung, tampak semburat rona di wajah Ino yang masih menatap sosok tak jauh di sana.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

"Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih banyak Teme!" Seru Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, tugas kali ini membuat tubuhnya cukup pegal.

"Hn."

"Ayo pergi! Pasti Hinata-_chan_ sudah cukup menungguku."

'Benar juga.' Teringat kembali akan keberadaan Sakura. Keduanya meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Di tempat lain.

"Kau masih menunggu Naruto?"

"I-iya. Ka-kalau I-Ino-_chan_ mau pulang, pulang saja." Senyum Hinata pada Ino.

"Tidak, aku mau menemanimu di sini." Ino melihat sekeliling. "Ah! Itu dia Naruto!"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Ya di sana ada orang yang ditunggunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda itu berlari menuju tempat Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata-_chan_! Aku lama, kau pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi, tadi aku mendapat tugas dari Guru Kurenai di perpustakaan, untung ada Teme yang membantuku jadi cepat selesai, kalau tidak mungkin kau akan menungguku lebih lama lagi, lain kali tidak akan kuulangi Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto panjang dengan perasaan bersalah.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum dan rona seperti biasanya. Naruto senang mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kau pasti sahabat Hinata-_chan_ kan? Terimakasih sudah menemani Hinata-_chan_. Salam kenal, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Secara sepihak Naruto langsung menjabat tangan Ino.

"I-iya, Salam kenal, aku Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja Ino." Ino hanya bisa tersenyum aneh pada sosok di depannya. 'Benar-benar memang berisik.' Sela Ino dalam hati.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan, karena hari mereka ada janji. Meninggalkan seorang Yamanaka di taman sekolah. Sesaat Ino bersiap untuk meninggalkan taman, sebelum ia melihat sosok pemuda dari jauh.

'Sasuke Uchiha?' Ino yakin itu dia. Bukannya tadi sepertinya Sakura ada janji dengan pemuda itu, tapi yang ia lihat pemuda itu masih di sekolah. Sepertinya hendak menuju atap sekolah. 'Oh, mungkin mereka janjian di atap sekolah.' Pikir Ino.

Namun, saat baru beberapa langkah dari taman, ia melihat kembali sosok lain. Dan sosok inilah yang telah menyita perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sa-Sai." Tak perlu diperintah, wajah Ino merona. Yang ia lihat pemuda itu sedang berjalan kearah yang sama. Atap Sekolah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Dengan rasa penasaran, Ino meninggalkan taman, mengikuti kedua pemuda itu pergi.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di sisi lain atap sekolah.

"Sakura." Panggilnya. Di sanalah sosok yang ia cari tengah menunggu. Berdampingan dengan Gaara?

"Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya kita perlu tempat lain." Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak semudah itu Uchiha!" Sergah Gaara dan ikut menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang lain.

"Apa masalahmu." Ucap Sasuke dingin sekaligus tajam. Menatap tak suka dengan sosok merah di sana.

"Aku khawatir jika Sakura bersamamu." Jawab Gaara tak kalah dingin.

"Tak perlu khawatir **Tuan** Sabaku, **Putri** anda akan baik-baik saja dengan **Pangerannya**." Balas Sasuke sarkastik dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata. Gaara tak suka, sangat tak suka, tangannya yang bebas tengah mencengkeram kuat.

"Sial kau Uchiha!"

BUGH!

Dengan sekejap pukulan telak di wajah Sasuke ia jatuhkan. Sasuke yang tak siap dengan hal itu hanya bisa tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan posisi memegangi lebam di pipinya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura yang hendak menuju sahabat kecilnya itu, namun dicegah Gaara.

"Tetap di sini Sakura. Ini urusan kami." Terang Gaara yang kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang telah bangun.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga sopan santunmu sebagai seorang Uchiha." Gaara, kembali dingin pada sosok yang dihadapinya.

"Haha. Lucu sekali, bahkan siapa yang memukul lebih awal eh?" Sasuke menantang Gaara kembali.

"Itu karena kau!"

Gaara siap meninju, namun kali ini gerakannya dipatahkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan kuncian dipergelangan tangan, Sasuke kini berbalik menyerang Gaara.

BUGH!

Sasuke dengan cepat meninju wajah Gaara. Tak perlu menunggu waktu, giliran Gaara yang terjerembab ke lantai atap.

"Dengan begitu kita impas." Sasuke menyeringai pada Gaara.

Keduannya benar-benar diambang emosi. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, pukulan demi pukulan mereka hujamkan pada lawan. Sakura yang melihatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"He-hentikan! Sasuke! Gaara! Hentikan perkelahian kalian!" Seru Sakura berkali-kali, namun sayang, diabaikan oleh keduanya. Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keduanya, ia tak kuat melihat kejadian ini.

"Berhen..."

BUAGGH!

Ucapan Sakura terhenti oleh pemandangan di depan. Berdirilah sosok yang dikenal, yang baru saja mengepalkan telapak tangan dan meninju dua orang sebelumnya secara bersamaan. Tenaganya besar juga, bisa menjatuhkan dua orang sekaligus.

"Sai?" Gumam Sakura. Yang ia lihat, Sai tidak seperti biasanya. Sai yang biasa tersenyum disetiap waktu, kali ini terlihat serius dan tegas.

"Dengar kalian! Orang kekanak-kanakan seperti kalian, tak pantas bersama Sakura-_chan_!" Seru Sai tegas pada dua pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu!" Emosi Sasuke kembali meluap. Apa-apaan orang ini? Tiba-tiba meninjunya dan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Sudah jelas kan Uchiha. Aku tak mau ada masalah di sini!"

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur Sai!" Giliran Gaara yang tak suka keberadaan pemuda pucat itu. Meskipun ia sahabatnya, tapi Gaara paling tak suka jika ada yang ikut campur dalam urusannya.

"Aku hanya ingin hal bodoh yang kalian lakukan berhenti. Dan untuk beberapa waktu ini, aku tak akan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian mendekati Sakura-_chan_." Jelas Sai tegas, tak ada rasa takut di sana, meski dua pemuda lain memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku!" Sasuke benci, sangat benci dengan sosok ini.

"Tak ada. Aku baru ingat, bahkan kau ada janji dengan Sakura-_chan_ besok eh Sasuke? Tak akan kubiarkan, karena Sakura-_chan_ akan bersamaku." Sai berjalan kearah Sakura, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan kejadian kali ini, ini terlalu cepat, rangkaian peristiwa yang terlalu cepat memaksa masuk kedalam memorinya.

"Jangan hanya meninggikan ego. Dinginkan kepala kalian." Tegas Sai kembali pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Di sisi lain atap sekolah, tampak sepasang mata memperhatikan hal itu.

'Ke-kenapa? Kenapa semuanya... kenapa Sakura! Kenapa semuanya harus Sakura!'

Ia tak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat, tubuhnya bergetar, genangan air mata siap keluar dari pelupuk mata kapan saja. Hal yang baru saja terjadi membuat hati gadis _aquamarine_ itu sakit, terasa tersayat. Bahkan laki-laki yang disukainya melindungi Sakura sampai seperti itu. Ia sudah merelakan pemuda yang sebelumnya ia sukai, ia tak ingin untuk kedua kalinya merelakan hal ini, merelakan pemuda yang kini sangat ia sukai, meski untuk sahabatnya sekalipun.

Sepertinya akan ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review :<strong>

**-Gha mika chiiyamada : Iya, maaf Gha-san, karena sebulan terakhir banyak sekali tugas, jadi sangat telat untuk update. Iya, ada beberapa rahasia di sini, sedikit demi sedikit akan saya ungkap. Baiklah. Ini update. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya Gha-san. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Haha, iya. Sengaja saya buat begitu. Coba gantian Sai yang memanggilnya seperti itu, bukan hanya Naruto. Aneh ya? Un, ini sudah update. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya Ru-san. ^^**

**-Honeya : Benarkah? Haha, entah mengapa saya membuat seperti itu. Kalau saya ingin jadi Sasuke, biar dekat sama Sakura yang polos. Iya, ini sudah update. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya Honeya-san. ^^**

**-miyank : Salam kenal juga Miyank-san. Baik, saya usahakan untuk update-nya, semoga saja tak ada tugas lain. Pasti, endingnya SasuSaku. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya Miyank-san. ^^**

**-Sindi 'Kucing Pink : Benarkah? Haha, iya monoton, Sasu tetap saya buat dalam karakter seperti itu. Baik, ini sudah update. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya Sindi-san. ^^**

**Sekian, RnR lagi Minna-san. Arigatou. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku GaaSaku SaiSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Hari ini tak secerah biasanya. Langit terlihat mendung dengan gumpalan awan yang menghitam. Hawa pagi terasa dingin. Dan di sinilah ia, gadis _cherry _itu berada. Berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah kecilnya. Setelah kemarin hari Minggu, kini saatnya ia kembali ke sekolah.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Terdengar seruan memanggil namanya. Sakura pun melihat sekitar, mencari sosok itu, suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Sai?" ucap Sakura setelah pemuda itu mendekat.

"Kebetulan bertemu denganmu di sini. Ayo berangkat sama-sama." Sai tersenyum, senyuman simpul yang biasa ia berikan pada Sakura.

"_Un_!" dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh gadis _emerald_ di sampingnya.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka obrolan. Seperti lebih nyaman berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Udara masih dingin seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya sedikit berkurang untuk Sakura, karena hari ini ia mengenakan syal yang cukup hangat.

"Sai?"

"Ya?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran, apalagi berkaitan dengan 'kejadian' di atap sekolah dua hari yang lalu.

"Um, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Maksudku, kejadian waktu itu terasa sangat mengejutkan," terang Sakura yang terus menatap jalan ke depan.

Tentu saja Sai tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Tapi, ia urungkan untuk langsung menjawab. "Ya, kau lihat sendiri kan Sakura-_chan_. Perkelahian antara dua remaja yang masih labil," jawab Sai tenang dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tapi sepertinya ada hal lain, dan aku rasa..." Sakura menatap langit sejenak. "Kau tahu sesuatu."

Sai menoleh sekilas. Namun ini bukanlah haknya untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap diam. "Begitu ya." Sai ikut menatap langit. "Biarkan waktu yang menjawab Sakura-_chan_. Kau hanya perlu menunggu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pun tak tahu pasti, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku yakin, jika waktunya sudah tiba, kau akan mengetahuinya," senyum simpul itu kini berganti dengan senyum tulus.

"Aku masih belum mengerti." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, ia rasa kalimat Sai terkesan hanya berputar-putar tanpa kejelasan yang pasti untuknya. "Jangan mencubit pipiku!" sergah Sakura cepat saat mengetahui tangan Sai mendekat.

"Yah, dua kali gagal. Padahal sudah lama aku tak melakukan itu," terdengar nada kecewa di sana. Dan Sakura tentunya sudah tahu akan hal itu, akhirnya hanya helaan napas sebagai respon yang ia berikan.

Hening sejenak.

"Sai?" Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Apa Sasuke dan Gaara sudah tak apa-apa? Aku khawatir pada mereka." Sakura tak tahu, entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak tenang sejak kejadian itu.

Puk.

Dan sekarang ada telapak tangan mendarat di kepalanya. Telapak tangan pemuda pucat itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Selama ada aku, kau akan aman dari dua makhluk itu Sakura-_chan_," senyum Sai lebih mengembang. "Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita sampai!" diraihnya tangan Sakura.

"He-hei! Apa maksudmu Sai?" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Itu rahasia!" jawab Sai enteng masih dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Akhirnya tiba juga waktu yang ditunggu para siswa Konoha Gakuen. Tak ketinggalan Sakura, ia akan pergi ke kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya. Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya, mendekati Ino yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Um, Ino..."

"Hinata!" gerakan tiba-tiba Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. Gadis Yamanaka itu menghampiri Hinata. Seperti tak mempedulikan sapaan Sakura.

"Kau tak ada kerjaan kan? Bantu aku ya!" seru Ino sambil menarik hinata.

"Ta-tapi, mau ke mana Ino-_chan_?" Hinata masih terkejut, ditarik oleh Ino secara sepihak.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Ayo!" dengan segera keduanya keluar kelas. Juga meninggalkan seseorang yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ino... tak seperti biasanya," gumam Sakura yang kemudian juga ikut keluar kelas, namun dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Di tempat lain.

Tampak pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah menyandarkan tubuh ke bangku yang ditempatinya. Dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga, matanya terpejam, entah musik apa yang ia dengarkan, terlihat tenang sekali. Jika di jam istirahat biasanya ia akan keluar kelas bersama sahabatnya, Naruto. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, ia memilih untuk tetap diam di bangkunya.

"Woi Teme!" seru suara yang mendekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, yang sekarang duduk di bangku depan Sasuke, dan menghadap ke sahabat dinginnya itu.

"Hn."

"Tumben hari ini kau tak keluar?"

"Hn."

Naruto memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke, tapi kalau terus menerus mau tak mau kadang membuatnya kesal juga.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme. Aku tak selamanya bisa mengartikan arti 'Hn' mu itu!"

"Aku malas."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Atau... kau ada masalah?"

Tak ada jawaban dari lawannya. Dan ini cukup aneh.

"Jadi benar kau ada masalah Teme? Kalau begitu ceritakan saja padaku, aku pasti akan membantumu!" ucap Naruto antusias, tak biasanya sahabat sejak kecilnya bersikap seperti ini. Dan itu cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau tak mengerti Naruto!" tegas Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkan bocah Uzumaki itu.

Naruto diam di tempatnya dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tak sadar bungsu Uchiha itu telah pergi.

'Kenapa aku jadi begini?' batin Sasuke. Ya, memang ada yang dipikirkannya. Sejak tadi _earphone_ yang ia gunakan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, atau dalam artian lain, sebenarnya ia hanya memasang asal. Ada apa denganmu eh Sasuke? Dan jika dirasakan lebih dalam lagi, masih banyak yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Mengingat 'kejadian' dua hari kemarin kembali membuat hatinya panas. Ia masih tak suka dengan Gaara dan pemuda pucat yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Bukan karena pukulan yang diberikan pemuda itu, melainkan lebih pada apa yang dikatakannya.

"_Dengar kalian! Orang kekanak-kanakan seperti kalian, tak pantas bersama Sakura-chan!"_

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali di benak Sasuke.

"_Jangan hanya meninggikan ego. Dinginkan kepala kalian."_

"Arrgh! Sial!" diremasnya rambut _raven_ miliknya itu. Kepandaian Uchiha itu memang tak bisa diremehkan, tapi kali ini sepertinya tak bisa langsung dijawab. Ia tak mengerti, bahkan tak paham apa maksud pemuda itu. Sasuke memang sudah tahu sejak awal Sai adalah murid Konoha Gakuen, karena mereka masuk ke sekolah itu pada waktu yang sama meski tak saling kenal. Tapi ada yang paling mengganjal dalam hatinya, ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dengan Shimura Sai?

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

BRUK.

Tabrakan kecil itu membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Ma-maaf!" ucap sosok itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pada sosok tadi.

"Eh?" sosok itu mengangkat kepala. "Sasuke?"

"Kau tak bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tak tahu ingin mengatakan hal apa pada sosok gadis di depan, teman masa kecilnya.

"Um, tidak." Sakura tersenyum, tapi terkesan aneh. Dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke.

"Ada masalah?" terdengar simpel tapi ada kekhawatiran disana.

"Bukan apa-apa Sasuke." Sakura tetap tersenyum.

'Ada yang disembuyikan. Tak seperti yang biasa,' batin Sasuke.

"_Ano_, Sasuke… mengenai yang kemarin. Aku tak tahu, tapi... kenapa kalian sampai berkelahi seperti itu, maksudku itu, Sasuke dan Gaara waktu itu…" entahlah, lidah Sakura merasa kelu, bingung mengungkapkan pertanyaan dalam benak yang sedari kemarin tak kunjung ia mengerti. Pandangannya pun acak melihat sekitar, asal tak menatap pemuda di depannya.

Diingatkan pada hal itu, seketika hati Sasuke panas, kembali terbayang wajah pemuda panda memuakkan dan pemuda _zombie_ yang sok jadi pahlawan, membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangan, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan gadis musim semi itu. Hanya dengusan kesal yang akhirnya keluar sebagai respon.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ia punhendak melangkah pergi, sebelum….

"Tunggu Sakura," terdengar suara _baritone_ mencegahnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin cepat mendapat jawaban dari rasa penasarannya beberapa hari ini.

Gadis itu menoleh sejenak, "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Meski tak kentara, pemuda itu tengah mengambil napas sejenak, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan ..."

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Terdengar _baritone_ lain yang menginterupsi dari kejauhan. Dan tampaklah pemuda pucat berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Ck. Sial! Ada perlu apa pemuda mayat itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi melihatnya secara langsung! Yang pasti, jika diberi kesempatan, ingin sekali kuhajar balik muka pemuda yang sok perhatian pada Sakura. Argh! Maksudku, aku tak ingin terlihat kalah darinya, ya... karena Uchiha tak akan pernah kalah!

Pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Sai itu kini mendekati Sakura. Ingin sekali aku mencegah dan mengusirnya saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya egoku terlalu tinggi untuk berucap. _Kuso_!

"Sakura-_chan_, bisa kau ikut denganku?" ia terseyum pada Sakura. Senyuman yang membuatku muak.

Aku mendengus kesal, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari mayat hidup! Mati ditanganku, eh?! Oke, mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi jujur, aku tak suka pemuda ini berdekatan dengan Sakura-ku.

Eh? Apa baru saja aku membatin sesuatu? Saku... apa tadi? Argh! Sepertinya otakku mulai bermasalah. Sial, lupakan!

Sekarang tatapanku terpaut pada satu-satunya gadis di sini. Tampak sekali Sakura sedang berpikir, "Memang ada apa Sai?"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau ikut saja, mengerti?" ajak mayat hidup itu, atau bisa kusimpulkan sebagai 'paksaan'?

Kulihat Sakura memandangku, beralih ke halaman sekolah, dan kembali menatap Sai, "Tapi, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir, Sai."

Sakura benar. Jam istirahat sekolah ini hanya terbatas 15 menit dalam satu sesi. Sesi kedua pun juga 15 menit, itu untuk jam istirahat siang. Mau apa eh, Sai? Kau tak bisa mengajak Sakura pergi.

"Kau belum tahu ya, setelah istirahat berakhir, hari ini para guru akan mengikuti rapat. Aku tak tahu apa itu, yang pasti setelah ini jam akan kosong, mengerti?"

Sial, jadi begitu eh? Dan sayang sekali, jawaban Sakura setelahnya membuatku panas, "Eh, begitukah? Baiklah,"

"Hei, Uchiha, kau tak ada urusan dengan Sakura-_chan_ kan? Karena dia akan ikut denganku," kulihat ia menyeringai menatapku tajam. _Kuso_! Ingin sekali kutonjok muka sok-nya itu.

"_Ano_, kalau begitu, Sasuke... aku pergi dulu ya," kalimat terakhir yang kudengar darinya, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jarak pandangku.

Cih! Ingin sekali aku mencegahnya, tapi kenapa mulut ini tak mau mengeluarkan kalimatnya?! Argh! Sial! Sial! Tanganku yang sejak tadi terkepal sepertinya kian mengerat. Hanya satu yang kurasakan sekarang, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, di bagian dekat dada kiriku terasa sesak, sesak sekali. Aku tak mengerti... perasaan apa ini?

**-End Sasuke POV-**

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Pagi yang menjelang siang saat ini tak terlalu cerah, hingga membuat udara begitu sejuk dengan angin kecil yang seolah memainkan surai senada bunga musim semi. Terlihat seorang siswi tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon peneduh besar di taman sekolah, kedua kaki berselonjor, nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia tak sendiri, buktinya masih ada sosok lain ikut beristirahat di sana. Kalian tahu? Memandang hijaunya pepohonan adalah cara tepat untuk mengembalikan ketenangan hati. Bersyukurlah jika daun itu berklorofil.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi padamu Sai? Kenapa mengajakku ke sini?" tutur gadis itu.

Sai menghela napas sejenak, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sejak melihatmu keluar dari kelas, kau tampak murung, kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Aku mencemaskanmu," terdengar intonasi cemas dari kalimatnya. "Jika mau, kau bisa bercerita padaku," senyum simpul kini terpatri di wajah pucat sang pemuda.

Tepat, memang ada hal yang mengganjal di benak Sakura. Dari perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Gaara, lalu yang baru saja terjadi, ada yang aneh dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Ino. Ya, tak biasanya Ino mengacuhkan dirinya, bahkan hari ini ia belum bertegur sapa, lebih tepatnya gadis _aquamarine_ itu yang tak membalas sapaannya. Dan hal itu cukup membuat hati Sakura sedikit berdenyut, hatinya tak tenang. Waktu istirahat biasanya ia habiskan bersama para sahabat, Ino dan Hinata. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hal yang cukup membuatnya kosong. Itulah mengapa Sakura murung, meski sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha untuk menutupi. Sayang, Sakura tak pandai bersandiwara. Dan sifat Sai yang peka, terutama pada Sakura, membuat pemuda itu mudah sekali menangkap emosi janggal dari gadis bermata _emerald_. Hijau zamrud yang biasanya terang pun sekarang meredup.

"Sai, jika kau punya dua sahabat, saat kedua sahabatmu sedang bertengkar atau... jika salah satu sahabatmu mengacuhkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura berujar hati-hati.

Sai memandang langit, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dua sahabat' oleh Sakura. "Akan kubiarkan mereka menilai diri mereka sendiri. Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Tak selamanya kita menjadi anak kecil. Ada kala kita akan lepas dari yang namanya pasif. Terkadang seseorang bisa menjadi dewasa dari pemikirannya sendiri, dimana ia diberi kebebasan memilih, bagaimana ia bisa menempatkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan atau tidak pada suatu kondisi, bukan karena terus-terusan bersikap hanya karena sebuah nasehat," Sai memejamkan mata, ikut bersandar ke pohon. "Dan untuk masalah sahabat yang mengacuhkanku, aku akan bertanya langsung padanya," jujur, untuk yang satu ini Sai tak tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya bisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, masih mencoba mencerna deretan kata yang meluncur dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Ketika kedua mata Sai kembali terbuka, pertama yang ia lihat adalah tampang _innocent_ milik Sakura. "Hahaha... kau menggemaskan Sakura-_chan_!" untuk kali ini 'kebiasaan' Sai sukses.

"Aaaa...! Lhepashkan akhu Shai! (Aaaa...! Lepaskan aku Sai!)" seru Sakura kesusahan karena kedua pipinya tengah dicubit.

"Ahaha... habis, wajahmu itu seperti meminta untuk dicubit!" Sai tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Kesenagan tersendiri bisa menggoda gadis itu.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi yang kini telah terbebas dari tangan Sai, "Iya, dalam mimpimu, Sai!" sedikit merasa kesal.

"Haha... masih untung cuma kucubit, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan yang lain ya..." Sai mendekat ke arah Sakura, kini senyum yang biasa ia keluarkan terganti oleh seringai.

DUAK!

"AUWW! Sakit Sakura-_chan_! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan sepatu!" kini Sai tengah sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang sempat menjadi landasan sepatu Sakura.

"Habis kau seperti om-om kurang kerjaan di pasar!" seru Sakura dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

_What_? Sai tak percaya, ia akan disamakan dengan orang yang benar-benar jauh dari sifat dirinya. Apa tadi Sakura bilang? Om-om kurang kerjaan? Benar-benar ingin diberi pelajaran bocah satu ini.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sai dengan senyum, senyum aneh lebih tepatnya.

"Om-om kurang kerjaan! Masak tidak dengar, tadi aku cukup keras bicaranya," jawab Sakura tenang, sepertinya ia tak begitu mengetahui 'bahaya' dari anak panah yang ia lepaskan.

"Ooo... benarkah?" Sai mendekat kembali, "Kalau begitu, ini balasan untukmu yang telah menyamakanku se-enak jidat!"

"Ahahaha... sudah...! Hahaha... a-aduh... cukup Sai!" dan ternyata 'balasan' itu berupa gelitikan untuk Sakura.

"Disamakan dengan om-om itu menyakitkan lho Sakura-_chan_..." ujar Sai masih tetap menggelitiki Sakura.

"Su-sudah cukup... ahahaha... iya, aku minta maaf...," Sakura tak berhenti tertawa hingga membuat perutnya keram, hingga genangan kecil air terlihat di pelupuk mata.

Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari, entah sejak kapan, ada sosok yang mengamati dari balik pohon tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Saat sudah cukup melihat, sosok itu memutar tubuhnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum...

KRIEET.

Suara yang cukup terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura dan Sai. Tak sengaja, dan karena faktor ketidaktahuan, sosok itu ternyata menginjak batang pohon kering.

"Eh?"

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review:<strong>

**Sebelumnya maaf sekali, sudah setahun lebih dan baru update chapter-nya sekarang, yang sepertinya mungkin tidak ada yang mengingat fic ini. Saya mohon maaf sudah menelantarkan fic ini, jadi maaf kalau ada keanehan untuk chap ini. Dan terimakasih untuk readers & reviewers sebelumnya. Yang pasti, sekali saya membuat fic akan saya usahakan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir, apapun yang terjadi.**

**Kembali ke review:**

**-miyank : Untuk SaiSaku masih dirahasiakan. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya, maaf baru update sekarang. ^^**

**-dwi uchiha : Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya, maaf baru update sekarang. ^^**

**-Sindi 'Kucing Pink : Hontou ni? Ahaha, itu belum apa-apa. Iya, itu Ino, perangnya sudah mulai dilihat di chap ini. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya, maaf baru update sekarang. ^^**

**-Kakaru niachinaha : Ahaha, untuk perasaan Sai ke Sakura yang sebenarnya tunggu di chap depan. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya, maaf baru update sekarang. ^^**

**-Gha mika chiiyamada : Penasaran dengan SaiSaku ya, tunggu di chap berikutnya. Untuk InoSai akan terjawab di chap-chap kedepan. Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya, maaf baru update sekarang. ^^**

**-Lisa : Terimakasih banyak RnR-nya, maaf baru update sekarang. ^^**

**Sekian, doumo arigatou minna-san. RnR lagi ya. Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya Minna-san. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, boring, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku GaaSaku SaiSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

**.**

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari, entah sejak kapan, ada sosok yang mengamati dari balik pohon tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Saat sudah cukup melihat, sosok itu memutar tubuhnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum...

KRIEET.

Suara yang cukup terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura dan Sai. Tak sengaja, dan karena faktor ketidaktahuan, sosok itu ternyata menginjak batang pohon kering.

"Eh?" keduanya menolehkan kepala.

"Sai, apa kau juga mendengar sesuatu?" masih memperhatikan pepohonan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya."

Sakura tampak berpikir, "Apa jangan-jangan ... itu penjahat yang memata-matai kita?" kini wajahnya tampak pucat.

Sai mendengus pelan, "Imajinasimu terlalu _absurd_, Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya dengan mencubit hidung gadis itu gemas.

"Auw! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencubitku sih?!"

"Karena aku suka," Sai menyeringai.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Tampak siswa-siswi tengah sibuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Membuka buku modul, membacanya, menyalin soal sekaligus mengerjakan dalam buku tulis. Semua terlihat serius, atau lebih tepatnya tegang? Mungkin seorang guru berwajah seperti ular di depan adalah alasannya. Guru Orochimaru, pengajar mata pelajaran Biologi yang terkenal _killer_, siapa yang tak tahu? Banyak orang berpendapat ia hanya seorang guru _psychopath_ yang hobi memutilasi mahkluk hidup, terutama reptil.

Ya, semua hampir terfokus mengikuti pelajaran. Hampir? Mungkin kata itu tak perlu ditambahkan, jika saja tak ada satu orang yang sejak tadi mengabaikan lembar tugasnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Yang pasti ia rasakan sekarang adalah, bagian dadanya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit yang tak terlihat.

'Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Sakura?' batinnya tak tenang, sangat.

"Stt, hei?" bisik seseorang.

Sepertinya sosok ini terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa kali dipanggil meski dengan suara kecil, tapi itu bukanlah suara yang tak mungkin tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Hei? Teme?" kembali sosok _blonde_ itu berbisik memanggil sahabatnya. Kesal tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan, tak kurang akal ia ambil sobekan kertas yang ia dapat di laci meja, diremas hingga berbentuk bulat abstrak, dan dilemparkan pada sosok yang berada di bangku samping.

Dan...

Remasan kertas tepat mengenai kepala sahabat _raven_-nya. Tapi siswa itu tetap terdiam. Tak ada respon. Jika saja Naruto tak melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi melamun, membiarkan buku pelajaran begitu saja, ia tak perlu susah-susah mencari perhatian. 'Kau kenapa sih, Teme?' batinnya, Naruto pun ikut gelisah. Hal yang sangat langka untuk seorang Uchiha, menyempatkan diri melamun di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, apalagi ini jam Guru Orochimaru. Akhirnya Naruto pasrah, 'Nanti saja aku tanya,' helaan napas kecil ia keluarkan sembari duduk dengan posisi semula.

"Uchiha?" terdengar suara dingin dari depan. Tak ada jawaban.

"Uchiha?!" sepertinya suara yang kedua kalinya ini lebih dingin. Semua mata menatap horor pada pemuda yang dipanggil.

Hilang sudah kesabaran guru itu.

PRAK!

Sontak semua kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ternyata sosok berambut hitam panjang itu melempar penghapus papan tulis ke meja Sasuke. Tepat ke mejanya. Dan apa selanjutnya?

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya pelan, hanya 'Hn' saja yang terdengar keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, tak merasa bersalah, dan tampang datar seperti biasa.

"Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal nomer 7!" perintah Guru Orochimaru.

Dengan santai Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah, menuju _whiteboard _di depan. Menulis deretan huruf, setelah selesai ia kembalikan _board marker _itu ke tempat semula. Guru Orochimaru memandang dengan tatapan mengerikan, sedangkan para siswi kaget tertahan dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut, tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Pangeran sekolah mereka, dan para siswa memandang Sasuke miris. Batin teman-temannya sama, mereka berharap tak ada sesuatu yang melebihi ini.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu pintar untuk mata pelajaranku, Uchiha," seringai dingin tampak di wajah sang guru. "Lari keliling lapangan sekolah 20 kali!" perintahnya.

"Hn?" pemuda itu menatap heran, apa kau tak sadar dengan tindakanmu, Sasuke?

"Kuralat, 30 kali! Lari keliling lapangan sekolah 30 kali, Uchiha! Itu hukuman untukmu yang tak mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini! Aku akan mengawasimu!" seru guru biologi itu dengan penuh penekanan. Sebenarnya ia guru biologi atau olahraga, eh?

"Dan kalian, jangan coba-coba untuk keluar dari kelas! Kerjakan tugasnya! Hyuuga, kumpulkan tugas mereka saat bel terakhir dan bawa ke ruanganku."

"Baik, Guru," jawab pemuda bersurai panjang berwaran cokelat gelap itu, sebelum gurunya benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto yang sejak tadi cemas, kini semakin mencemaskan kondisi sahabatnya. Mata _sapphire_-nya beralih pada _whiteboard_, memperhatikan soal dan jawaban yang ditulis Sasuke tadi. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana.

'Apakah sumber utama dari Nitrogen?'

Dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada tulisan lain di sana. Yang membuat Naruto _jawdrop_ seketika dengan dua kata yang jadi jawaban Sasuke.

'Mayat hidup.'

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Jam yang sama, namun kelas yang berbeda. Semua tampak tenang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Guru Iruka. Guru yang paling mereka sukai, karena kebaikan hatinya, beliau mengajar mata pelajaran Sastra. Semua siswa memperhatikan setiap penuturan beliau. Kecuali satu orang yang sejak tadi pikirannya tak terfokus, sesekali menoleh ke arah bangku yang posisinya berserongan dengan bangku yang ia tempati.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut gadis _cherry_ itu, 'Ada apa denganmu, Ino?' batin Sakura cemas. Ia benar-benar tak tahu, yang jelas sejak tadi pagi mereka tak mengobrol sedikit pun, lebih tepatnya, Ino yang mengacuhkan Sakura.

Sejenak ia alihkan kedua mata, menatap langit yang tak begitu cerah, juga tak begitu mendung. 'Eh?' pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu. 'Sa-suke?' ya, tak salah lagi, pemuda yang tengah berlari di lapangan sekolah itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu Pangeran Konoha Gakuen.

'Sedang apa Sasuke di situ?' Sakura mencari sosok siswa-siswa lain, barangkali ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. 'Eh, kalau jam olahraga, kenapa Sasuke tidak memakai pakaian olahraga? Lalu, di mana teman-temannya?' Sakura termenung dengan batinnya. Baru ia sadari, ia tak melihat siswa-siswa lain selain pemuda _onyx_ itu, bersama ... sosok pria dewasa, yang Sakura tahu merupakan salah satu guru di sekolah.

"Haruno?"

"A-a, ya Guru Iruka?" jawab Sakura gugup, agak terkejut dengan suara sang guru yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya guru itu tenang pada Sakura, tetap dengan senyum meneduhkan seperti biasa.

"Ti-tidak, Guru. _Gomen ne,_" ujar gadis itu cepat dengan mengibaskan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Beberapa temannya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu. Ya, salah Sakura tidak memperhatikn pelajaran.

"Baiklah. Kita kembali ke pelajaran."

"_Hai_, Guru Iruka!" seru para siswa serentak.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Para murid berhambur keluar kelas. Cuaca siang ini tak panas, angin semilir terasa menyejukkan. Kini hanya tertinggal gadis _emerald_ di dalam kelas. Helaan napas terdengar lagi, entah ini yang keberapa. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang, Sakura ingat sesuatu. Dengan segera ia berbalik arah, menuju area lain sekolah, lapangan. Sosok yang ia cari-cari tak terlihat di sana. Tak ingin berhenti, Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu. Pergi ke tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi sosok ini.

Atap sekolah.

Dan, kosong, tak ada siapapun juga di sana. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki, dan tujuannya kali ini adalah...

Taman sekolah.

Ya, dan benar saja, kini tampak sosok yang ia kenal, tengah tertidur berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan kepala, dua kancing kemeja putih ia biarkan terbuka, blazer sekolah telah terlepas dari badan atletis itu. Meskipun keringat melekat ditubuh, tetap saja ketampanan Uchiha tak luntur, entah apa yang terjadi jika fansgirl Sasuke melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, akan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama pemuda itu, _nosebleed_, atau bahkan pingsan? Coba lihat sekarang, keringat mengucur di wajah putih Sasuke, rambur _raven_-nya agak basah, begitu juga dengan kemeja itu, pemandangan yang tampak ... _hot_, eh?

Sakura mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke yang berbaring, masih setia dengan mata yang tertutup. Dadanya naik turun perlahan, frekuensi detak jantungnya belum sepenuhnya kembali normal, tentu itu karena apa yang ia lakukan. Berlari keliling lapangan 30 kali? Tak terbayang, bagaimana rasanya di posisi Sasuke, belum lagi dengan sekujur badan yang akan terasa lebih pegal di malam harinya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lembut.

Hening.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi, kini dengan mengguncang pelan bahu kekar disebelahnya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sakura mengehela napas, kembali memperhatikan sahabat kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan nyaman, wajahnya terlihat damai. Sakura terkikik kecil. 'Seperti anak kecil saja,' batin Sakura. Tak tega melihat peluh yang membasahi Sasuke, Sakura berinisiatif mengambil sapu tangan biru muda dari ransel. Ia usap perlahan keringat yang berada di wajah sang Uchiha, sangat pelan karena tak ingin membangungkan pemuda itu.

Hei, sepertinya kau tak sadar eh, Sakura? Pemuda yang sejak tadi tidur itu sejatinya tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dan tahukah kau, apa yang sejak tadi kau lakukan, sesungguhnya sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke dari awal kedatanganmu ke taman.

Sasuke merasakan usapan ringan di wajahnya, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, darah berdesir, dan hatinya terasa ... hangat? Sasuke menyukai sensasi ini, sensasi aneh yang membuat dadanya bergejolak. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan sentuhan lembut dari gadis musim semi itu, cukup membuat jiwanya tenang.

Tapi...

Suatu hal berkelebat dan muncul kembali di benaknya. Kejadian saat jam pelajaran kosong tadi, saat ia bertemu Sakura, dan tiba-tiba Sai datang, juga saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat kedekatan keduanya di taman sekolah, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum keberadaannya diketahui, ya, sesaat setelah Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting pohon kering. Hatinya mulai kembali panas, ribuan jarum terasa kembali menusuk, tangannya mengepal erat.

Seketika Sasuke membuka mata dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan entah secepat apa pergerakannya, kini Sakura terbaring di rerumputan taman sekolah, dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya, kedua tangan berada di sisi kepala sang gadis _bubblegum_, menjadi penyangga agar tak menindih tubuh Sakura.

Deg.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura gugup dan terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Uchiha masih terdiam, _onyx_ menatap intens pada _emerald_, tersirat kekecewaan sekaligus kebencian di sana. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja merasa takut. Ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menurun, Sakura akan benar-benar terhimpit jika saja kedua tanganya tak menahan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ba-bangunlah, ini bukan po-posisi yang enak untuk bicara, kan?" Sakura gugup sekaligus takut, jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke begitu dekat, hingga napas pemuda itu bisa ia rasakan. Sasuke masih memandangnya. Sebelum akhirnya...

"Jauhi mayat hidup dan panda itu," ucap Sasuke datar, namun terdengar sangat dingin.

"Ma-mayat hidup? Panda?" Sakura tak mengerti, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang ia tangkap. "Ma-maksudmu ... Sai dan Gaara?"

"Hn."

Sakura tak mengerti, keningnya berkerut. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi mereka?"

"Orang menyebalkan tak pantas mendekatimu!" intonasinya mulai meninggi, tetap dingin.

Sakura heran dengan jawaban Sasuke, kenapa seperti itu? Sakura tak terima dengan alasan yang diberikan. "Mereka orang baik! Meski terkadang memang bersikap menyebalkan, tapi ... bukan berarti aku harus menjauhi mereka kan!" seru Sakura, kini tak ada rasa takut dihatinya, keberanian sudah terkumpul, _emerald_-nya menatap balik sang _onyx_ dengan tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Oh, jadi kau suka bersama banyak laki-laki eh, Sakura? Sudah berapa orang yang kau ajak kencan, hm?" tatapan yang tadinya tajam kini menjadi sinis.

Keterlaluan. Ucapan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan, tak terasa kedua tangan yang menahan dada bidang itu kini mencengkeram erat kemeja putih sang pemuda. "Apa yang kau katakan! Hanya karena aku dekat dengan mereka, dan kau menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu! Aku tak serendah itu, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Hn? Bahkan kau berani membentakku eh, Sakura? Siapa yang mengajarimu? Mayat hidup? Atau Panda itu?" Sasuke masih mempertahankan seringainya.

Memang, Sakura yang biasanya polos kontras sekali dengan sifatnya yang saat ini. "Jangan salahkan mereka, mereka tak ada hubungannya! A-aku ... itu, karena yang kau ucapkan barusan sudah sangat keterlaluan, Sasuke!"

Grep.

'Eh?' napas Sakura serasa tertahan. Kini Sasuke semakin menghimpit Sakura, dengan kepala yang mendekat. Gadis itu hanya bisa menutup matanya, perasaan takut kembali muncul. Kepala Sasuke semakin mendekat. Dan kini Sakura merasakan napas hangat yang dekat menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" suara _baritone_ yang lembut memasuki indera pendengaran. "Karena ... aku tak suka," ucapnya lebih dalam.

Deg.

Lagi-lagi detak jatung itu.

Himpitan mulai melonggar, Sasuke bangun, mengambil blazernya, dan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sakura masih terbaring mematung. Mencerna kembali kejadian yang baru ia alami.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Terlihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, tampak sedang berbincang kecil dengan sosok lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah, dan tujuannya saat ini adalah pulang ke rumah. Sampai sebelum matanya menangkap sosok bersurai _pink_ tengah terbaring di taman, dan ucapan yang selanjutnya keluar dari sang gadis menarik tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di tempat yang tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa jadi begini?! Sasuke tak menyukai Sai dan Gaara. Begitupun sebaliknya, Gaara sepertinya tak bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Sai, aku yakin ia mengetahui sesuatu, tapi kenapa tak mau memberitahuku? Ditambah, Ino, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sejak tadi pagi ia mengacuhkanku?" ujar Sakura, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganggu hatinya beberapa waktu ini, pandangannya menatap nanar pada dedaunan rimbun yang jadi peneduhnya.

Tanpa sadar, ada sosok yang mendegarkan curahan hati Sakura.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review:<strong>

**-Love Foam : Hn, maaf ya, untuk chap 7 SasuSaku-nya sedikit. Ne, akan terjawab di chap-chap depan. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Love Foam-san. ^^**

**- ****hanazono yuri**** : Hn, antara SakuSaiIno sudah saya rencanakan, dan untuk SasuSakuGaa akan saya usahakan. Gomen ne, baru bisa update sekarang. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya ****hanazono yuri****-san. ^^**

**-****Pinky Blossom**** : Ee? Hontou ni? Doumo arigatou. ^^ . Gomen ne, hubungan SaiSaku yang sebenarnya baru akan terlihat di chap-chap depan, alurnya lambat ya? Untuk InoSaku juga akan terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Pinky Blossom-san.^^**

**-Aquamarine24 : Ne, untuk sosok itu Ino atau bukan sudah saya jawab di chap ini, sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa. Gomen ne, baru update sekarang. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Aquamarine24-san. ^^**

**Sekian, doumo arigatou minna-san. Jika berkenan, Read & Review lagi... ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur berantakan, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku GaaSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You All Special for Me © Sky no Raven

**.**

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-  
><strong>

**** [the last & the longest chapter]****

**.**

Hari sudah berganti. Jam penanda istirahat pun baru saja berbunyi. Tapi tidak dengan hubungan kedua sahabat itu. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tak saling bercanda seperti bisa. Gadis _aquamarine_ telah meninggalkan kelas, tumben tak mengajak Hinata. Sedangkan gadis _bubblegum_ hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Baru ia sadari, Hinata pun juga sudah tak ada di kelas. Sakura menghela napas. 'Mungkin jika ke atap, aku bisa menenangkan diri,' batinnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, terdengan panggilan seseorang menginterupsi.

"Haruno-_san_!" Sakura pun berbalik, didapatinya guru sastra tengah berdiri membawa beberapa buku tebal.

"Eh, Guru Iruka?" sekarang ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku butuh bantuanmu," senyum cerah tercetak di wajah sang guru.

"Eh?" Sakura memiringkan kepala, penasaran dengan bantuan apa yang guru itu perlukan darinya.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Tampak di tempat lain, terlihat dua siswa berbeda warna rambut tengah duduk di bawah pohon besar, tepatnya di taman sekolah. Menyenderkan punggung senyaman mungkin pada batang kokoh pohon peneduh itu. Langit hari ini cerah, namun tak panas. Hawanya pun sejuk, nyaman sekali untuk sekedar beristirahat.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau masih kesal, eh?" suara pemuda berkulit pucat menghapus keheningan yang tercipta.

Pemuda bermata _jade_ mendengus. "Jika kau tahu, kenapa bertanya!"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, namun senyum itu terlihat menyebalkan bagi Gaara. "Hei, bukankah kau salah satu 'Pangeran Kutub' di sekolah? Ada apa dengan sikapmu?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" balas Gaara ketus.

"Tentu saja ada. Hei, kau tak sadar apa, kita sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar," Sai berhenti sejenak. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku peduli dengannya, aku menyayanginnya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, itu saja."

Gaara termenung sejenak, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Sejak kapan pemuda tak berpigmen ini peduli dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Hm, kurasa memang dari dulu aku seperti ini, bahkan sebelum mengenalmu," Sai tersenyum.

"Cih, hentikan senyum menyebalkanmu!" Gaara mendecih kesal. Kalau saja Sai bukan sahabatnya, mungkin dari dulu ia sudah menonjok muka palsunya itu.

"Oya, kau tahu. Sepertinya sikapku yang seperti itu sekarang bertambah lagi karena sesuatu."

Gaara diam, terlalu malas membalas ucapan pemuda di sampingnya yang menurutnya _absurd_.

Sai menyeringai. "Dan itu karena ... sahabatku yang dingin ternyata bisa dibutakan oleh hal sederhana bernama cinta. Tak kusangka, hahaha..." tawa Sai tanpa dosa. "Ah, ya, aku jadi lapar sekarang, aku ke kantin dulu. _Bye_, Gaara!" segera ia meninggalkan pemuda merah itu.

Sepeninggalnya Sai, tampak Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Segamblang itu sang sahabat menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Sai," pandangnyanya kini berubah tajam. Mukanya bersemu, antara kesal dan malu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, memang benar apa yang diucapkan Sai barusan.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Sakura berjalan ke ruang UKS. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa sang guru memintanya datang ke sana. Dan yang membuatnya heran, ia diminta untuk merapikan ruangan itu. 'Bukankah ada petugas khusus untuk hal seperti ini?' tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak enak hati untuk menolak.

Kaki jenjang itu akhirnya sampai pada tempat tujuan. Segera ia masuk ruang itu. Bau khas obat-obatan agak tercium salah satu inderanya.

"Permisi," Sakura memberi salam.

Tampaknya ada seseorang lagi di sana.

"Eh, Ino? Kau di sini rupanya," ucap Sakura kikuk.

"Kau sudah lihat kan, ini aku, bukan Hinata" jawab Ino sarkastis.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku diminta Guru Iruka untuk merapikan ruang UKS."

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan! Aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini," Ino acuh, sibuk merapikan bagian sebelah kiri.

"Baiklah," Sakura segera membantu merapikan di bagian ruangan sebelah kanan.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang satu benci, yang satu cemas. Kalau seperti ini terus tak akan ada selesainya. Tak ada cara lain, salah satu dari mereka harus bertindak.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura.

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming.

Sakura menghela napas kembali. "Ino. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini aku merasa ... kau menjauh dariku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, Ino? Maaf, jika aku tak menyadarinya."

"Kau menyebalkan, Sakura," ucap Ino dingin.

Sakura terpaku. "A-apa? Aku menyebalkan? Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa masalahmu, karena kau tidak cerita padaku. Beritahu aku, apa salahku," pandangan mata Sakura terlihat sayu.

"Kau ... kau bukan sahabatku lagi, SAKURA!" bentak Ino, sekejap membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tampaknya emosi Sakura ikut terpancing. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Kita kan..."

"KARENA KAU SELALU MEREBUT APA YANG AKU HARAPKAN!" seru Ino seketika, cukup membuat nyali gadis _cherry_ itu menciut kembali. "Sejak kedatanganmu ... lebih banyak orang yang menyukaimu daripada aku! Gaara, pangeran dingin itu dekat denganmu, oke, aku tahu karena kalian sahabat sejak kecil. Lalu, Sasuke, seseorang yang aku sukai, tapi akhirnya dengan mudahnya kau mendekatinya. Baiklah hal itu sudah tak aku pikirkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang paling aku benci ... KENAPA KAU JUGA MENGAMBIL SAI! Sudah cukup kau mengambil orang yang kusukai, SAKURA!"

Sakura membeku, masih mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat yang baru saja Ino lontarkan. Dan kini, ia sudah mendapat kesimpulan. "Kau ... cemburu karena aku dekat dengan ... Sai?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Ya! Aku cemburu! Sangat cemburu! Puas!" balas Ino tajam.

Sakura termenung, masih menatap sahabat _aquamarine_ di depannya.

Di sisi lain, mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamati. Bukanya sosok itu bermaksud menguping, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan rencananya berjalan dan berhasil. 'Sakura-_chan_. Ino-_chan_. Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian akur kembali,' batin sosok bermata _lavender _itu. Ya, ia adalah orang yang meminta bantuan guru sastra untuk membantu rencananya itu, dengan dalih meminta kedua sahabatnya merapikan ruang UKS.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Di waktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda. Tampak seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ tengah bersandar pada sebuah kursi. Matanya terpejam. Naruto mencemaskan pemuda yang sejak beberapa hali lalu tampak lebih dingin, tak jarang ia mendapatinya murung.

"Hei, Teme? Kau itu kenapa, heh? Jangan salahkan aku ya, kalau tiba-tiba kau jadi bisu!" ucap Naruto pura-pura marah.

Tak ada jawaban.

"WOI! TEMEEEEEEEEE...!" teriaknya, Naruto kehilangan kesabaran, kesal juga ia.

DUAK!

"AUW! HEI, KENAPA KAU MALAH MENJITAKKU!" teriak Naruto tak terima, sebenarnya salah siapa di sini? Orang yang tak merespon panggilan orang lain, atau orang yang tak sabar akhirnya berteriak tepat ditelinga orang yang dipanggil?

"Kau, berisik, Dobe!" balas Sasuke tajam.

"Salahmu yang tak meresponku!" Naruto berpindah tempat, duduk dikursi depan Sasuke dan membalikkan badan kebelakang, hingga ia dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. "Sebenarnya, kau ada masalah apa sih? Ceritakan padaku, aku 'kan sahabatmu."

"Hn."

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. "Sasuke. Pangeran yang paling tampan di sekolah, maukah kau berbagi curahan hatimu padaku...?" Naruto memandangnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Kau menjijikan!" ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Habis, kau tak mau menceritankannya padaku. Apa ada masalah dengan keluargamu?"

"Bodoh. Keluargaku baik-baik saja," Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa nilai mata pelajaranmu menurun?"

"Nilai seorang Uchiha menurun? Heh, tak akan!"

"Apa kau punya hutang di kantin, lalu tak bisa membayarnya?"

Sasuke menatap tajam tepat ke mata _sapphire_ Naruto, cukup membuat nyali Naruto turun.

"Ehehe ... aku cuma bercanda," ia tertawa garing, diam sesaat seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Apa ... ada hubungannya dengan seseorang?" Naruto tak enak hati jika langsung mengucapkan nama orang itu, meski kini ia tahu betul mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke bersikap aneh. Naruto pun telah mengenal gadis bersurai merah muda itu, karena pernah bertemu saat Sakura sedang bersama Hinata dan Ino.

Pertanyaan terakhir Naruto sempat membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah, tapi tak bertahan lama.

Sasuke tetap diam.

Ya, meskipun perubahan itu hanya sebentar. Tapi kepekaan Naruto tak bisa dibohongi. 'Jadi, begitu ya,' dugaannya ternyata tepat.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Tampak para murid yang tengah berada di kelas serentak bersiap dan berhambur keluar. Tak terkecuali gadis _ponytail_ yang tengah memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Masih termenung, masalah yang selama ini ia pendam soal sahabatnya sudah terselesaikan di ruang UKS. Hatinya merasa sangat lega sekarang. Pandangannya tertuju pada bangku kosong sahabatnya. Hanya beberapa saat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura dipanggil oleh seseorang, yang Ino tahu murid biasa dari kelas lain. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, karena ia belum pernah melihat Sakura berbicara dengan murid itu sebelumnya.

Tak ambil pusing, Ino melangkah keluar kelas. Baru beberapa langkah, ia pun berhenti.

"Eh, Hinata? Naruto? Kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya pada dua sejoli itu.

"Be-belum, Ino-_chan_," Hinata tersenyum.

"Hei, Ino. Kau mau lihat pertunjukan gratis tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ha? Pertunjukan gratis? Apa maksudmu?" Ino mengerutkan kening pertanda ia tak paham.

Cengiran lebar dan tawa misterius tak henti keluar dari mulut pemuda _blonde_ di depannya. "Hehehe ... kalau kau ingin tahu, ayo ikut kami!" seru Naurto bersemangat.

Dan dengan begitu ketiganya pun meninggalkan koridor sekolah. Diikuti teriakan Ino yang menanyakan tujuan kemana mereka akan pergi.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

Tadi sesaat setelah bel pulang, Sakura dipanggil oleh siswa yang berbeda kelas dengannya. Sakura tak mengerti, yang jelas, siswa itu meminta Sakura datang ke atap sekolah. Tak enak hati menolak, Sakura pun menuruti permintaan itu.

Sakura membuka pintu atap sekolah, dan ketika kakinya sempurna menginjak di sana, yang ia lihat adalah...

"Sai? Gaara?" ada dua sosok lain tengah berdiri.

"Sakura? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Gaara.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tadi ada seorang siswa yang memintaku ke atap sekolah. Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Eh? Kenapa sama? Kami juga dipanggil untuk kemari," ujar Sai.

Belum habis keheranan mereka, pintu atap kembali terbuka. Dan sosok itu...

"Eh? Sasuke?" keheranan Sakura bertambah, tak terkecuali dua pemuda di sampingnya.

'Kenapa dia juga?' batin Sai dan Gaara, menatap tajam, dan sebaliknya, Sasuke pun menatap mereka tak kalah tajam.

"Aku disuruh ke sini," jawabnya datar, seakan membaca batin kedua siswa di hadapannya.

"Ini, aneh sekali. Kenapa kita bisa bersamaan dipanggil?" Sakura mengeluarkan keheranannya.

"Hn," jelas ini respon siapa?

"Aku tak tahu."

"Satu kunci yang bisa menjawab, siapa yang merencanakan ini? Aku rasa guru tak mungkin," ucap Sai.

Keheningan tercipta, tak ada yang bersuara, karena mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa. Setidaknya sampai langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"Hei, hei. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Jika kalian bertanya, maka akan kujawab," sosok itu berjalan lebih dekat.

"Aku yang merencanakan semua ini," cengiran lebar khas sosok itu terlihat.

Semua arah pandang mata tertuju padanya. Masih dalam posisi terbengong, sebelum kembali ke alam sadar masing-masing.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Dobe?"

"Uzumaki?"

"?"

Benak ke-empat anak dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" kalimat datar keluar dari Sasuke.

Naruto menghirup udara sejenak dan mengeluarkannya. "Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang kalian hadapi, tapi, aku tak tega melihat seseorang yang seperti kehilangan nyawa," pemuda ini pintar menyindir juga, eh?

'Cih,' batin Sasuke, ia tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud.

"Dan juga, beruntungnya aku mengetahui _clue_ permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kalian berempat. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada seseorang," ucap Naruto dengan mengarahkan pandangan pada Sakura. "Terimakasih Sakura-_chan_.Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menguping saat kau sendirian di taman sekolah waktu itu," Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Eh...?" Sakura mencerna kaliamat yang ia tangkap. "Ja-jadi, ka-kau mendengarnya?"

"Iya, maaf Sakura-_chan_," pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

Ketiga pemuda yang lain menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Sai tak bisa menutupi keingintahuannya, begitupun Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian agar masalah cepat selesai, meski aku tak tahu apa masalahnya," Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau utarakan."

Sakura tampak linglung, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia juga ingin masalah diantara mereka teratasi. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya,"Jujur, aku sendiri tak tahu. Ada beberapa hal yang tak kumengerti. Sasuke, kenapa kau seperti tak menyukai Sai dan Gaara? Dan sebaliknya, Gaara, kenapa kau tak bersahabat dengan Sasuke?"

"Dan satu hal lagi, Sakura. Kenapa Sai sangat _sister complex_ padamu?" titah Gaara lancar, ia mendengus, terkadang ada sedikit rasa sebal juga melihat Sai dekat dengan Sakura, meski ia sudah mengetahui fakta tentang mereka.

"_Sister complex_?" Sasuke tak mengerti, keningnya berkerut.

"Ya, perhatiannya sangat berlebihan pada Sakura," akhirnya Gaara mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Hei, kau tahu sendiri, aku masih satu bagian keluarga dengan Sakura. Sakura tak punya saudara lain, begitupun aku, tak ada salahnya kan memperhatikan satu-satunya saudara yang kita punya?"

"Keluaraga? Saudara?" entah kenapa otak encer Sasuke tak begitu bekerja saat ini.

"Ya. Sai adalah sepupuku. Ia anak dari kakak Ibuku, dengan kata lain, Sai anak dari bibiku. Dan kami merupakan saudara sepupu," terang Sakura, sukses membuat sang Uchiha tercengang sesaat. Jadi selama ini?

"Jadi kalian berdua ... sepupu?"

"Yap! Benar sekali!" seru Sakura dengan senyumnya, "Ingat tidak, Sasuke? Jika kau bertanya, siapa yang mewarnai rambutku jadi merah waktu kita masih kecil, Sai adalah jawabannya," dengus Sakura, mendengar penjelasan itu entang mengapa Sasuke merasa lega.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bereksperimen," bantah Sai tanpa dosa.

"Huh!" Sakura membuang muka, pura-pura marah.

"Hei, sepupu yang manis, kalau kau begitu ingin sekali kucubit pipimu," seketika Sakura kembali ke emosi normal, terdengar kikikan dari Sai. Dan yang lain hanya melihat kedua sepupu itu dalam diam.

Nah, inilah juga yang menjadi penyebab Ino menjauhi Sakura, dan saat di ruang UKS tadi, Sakura menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang ia tahu, Ino cemburu padanya yang dekat dengan Sai. Sekarang ia tahu satu fakta, Ino menyukai sepupunya.

Sai yang mulai mengerti, kini menyimpulkan, "Jadi, hanya karena salah paham, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara.

Pemuda pucat itu menyeringai. "Tak jelaskah? Uchiha tak suka setiap kali aku dekat dengan Sakura-_chan_, apa sebelumnya ia kira kami punya hubungan spesial? Tapi, sekarang jelas 'kan yang sebenarnya."

"Cih," Sasuke membuang muka.

"Baiklah masalah pertama sudah selesai. Sekarang kita kemasalah inti. Aku tahu, kau juga tak suka saat Gaara bersama Sakura-_chan_, dan sebaliknya, Gaara tak suka ketika Uchiha didekat sepupuku yang manis ini," Sai merangkul Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tak paham, memperhatikan Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian, dan terus begitu.

Sai menghela napas, ingin sekali mengacak-acak mahkota _soft pink_ sepupunya, ia pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi, jika sepupunya memang tak mengerti, sepertinya ia yang harus mengatakan. "Sakura, kau ini terlalu polos, tak pekau atau apa sih? Kau tak tahu apa, sebenarnya mere..."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SAKURA...!"

Sontak semua pasang mata beralih ke sumber suara, termasuk dua sosok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi memperhatikan mereka.

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat, seperti habis berlari jauh.

"Aku tak mengira," bisik Ino pelan, mulutnya terbuka.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," tampak Hinata disebelahnya. Kedua orang inilah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi, namun tetap bisa melihat jelas apa yang sejak tadi terjadi. Inilah 'pertunjukan gratis' yang dimaksud Naruto pada Ino.

Naruto yang berada di sana pun ikut syok, setelah mendengar secara langsung pernyataan cinta, dari dua pangeran dingin Konoha Gakuen pada satu gadis yang sama, mulutnya menganga lebar dan tak mau menutup. Terutama saat mengetahui fakta, sahabatnya Sasuke, yang terkenal tak memiliki perasaan pada wanita, ternyata memendam rasa pada gadis Haruno. Berbeda dengan Sai, ia tampak tenang-tenang saja, hanya memamerkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Eh?" setelah keheningan sebelumnya, dan suara yang keluar dari Sakura hanya itu?

Sai menepuk jidat, benar-benar sepupunya ini, kesabarannya sudah habis, ia yang akan langsung menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

Tapi sebelum mulutnya terbuka, suara lain menginterupsi. "Jadi ... kalian ... mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura perlahan pada dua pemuda di hadapannya. Sai tak menyangka, Sakura mengutarakan hal itu, ia bisa mengelus dada sekarang.

"Apa kurang jelas, heh?" ucap Sasuke ketus, ia membuang muka, wajahnya bersemu, susah payah ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu, dan hanya itu respon Sakura? Sungguh, ego seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tak suka mengulang kalimat," jawab Gaara tak kalah ketus, ia melihat ke sembarang arah, asal bukan Sakura, pipinya menghangat, sejak kecil ia memberikan perhatian khusus pada gadis itu, apa kau tak sadar Sakura? Kasihan sekali.

Sepertinya sekarang tugas Sai menjadi moderator. "Jadi, Sakura. Bagaimana? Siapa yang kau pilih? Gaara? Atau Sasuke?" tanya Sai langsung pada Sakura.

Sakura termenung, dua sahabat kecilnya bersamaan menyatakan cinta padanya. Mana yang kau pilih, Sakura? "Baiklah," Sakura memberi jeda, membuat yang lain tak sabar menunggu. "Aku memilih ..."

"Cepatlah, Sakura..." bisik Ino geregetan, suara yang pasti tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku memilih ..." lagi, Sakura memberi jeda, semua makin tak sabar. "Aku, aku ... belum bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua, karena aku sendiri belum tahu dengan perasaanku, maaf, hehe..." Sakura tertawa garing, jawaban yang cukup menusuk hati kedua pemuda itu. Dan lihat ekspresi bengong keduanya, sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an dan tidak ke-Sabaku-an. Miris sekali.

"APA? Sejak tadi kami menunggumu menjawab, dan hanya ini jawabanmu?!" karena terbawa emosi, Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyian, Hinata yang sejak tadi mencoba menenangkan Ino ternyata tak berhasil akhirnya.

"I-Ino?" panggilan Sakura sontak menyadarkan Ino.

Ino kembali ke alam sadar, wajahnya memerah, menyadari betapa memalukan sikapnya tadi. "Ehehe, maaf mengganggu kalian, silahkan kalian lanjutkan," Ino meringis tak enak, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Malu? Jangan ditanya, lihat sikapnya yang sekarang salah tingkah ditatap beberapa pasang mata.

"Seharusnya kau tadi sekalian saja ke sini Ino, biar pertunjukannya lebih jelas," cengir Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Eh, jika Naruto yang merencanakan ini. Jadi saat aku dan Ino di UKS itu...?" entah mengapa otak Sakura kali ini mengalami kepekaan.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, aku hanya ingin kalian kembali akur," Hinata menundukkan kepala, ia baru saja keluar dari persembunyian.

"Hinata!" seru kedua gadis itu bersamaan merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan.

"Jangan minta maaf! Aku malah sangat berterimakasih padamu, Hinata," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Kau tahu. Tanpa kau, aku akan murung karena kehilangan satu sahabat," ucap Ino lembut.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," ucap keduanya.

"Te-teman-teman..." tak kuasa, ketiganya menitikan air mata persahabatan.

Saat ketiga gadis itu larut dalam pelukan hangat, ke-empat pemuda memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut. 'Kenapa mereka?' begitulah batin ke-empatnya.

Sakura menghela napas, lega rasanya, ketiganya telah melepas pelukan. Gadis musim semi itu menatap semua sahabatnya satu per satu. "Aku tak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku tanpa kalian semua," semua mata tertuju pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sai . "Sai, terimakasih sudah menjadi sepupu yang sangat baik bagiku. Kau selalu ada untukku, menghiburku ketika sedih, menemani ketika aku sendiri. Tapi, benar yang Gaara katakan, sepertinya kau _sister complex_ ya?" cengir Sakura tanpa dosa, Sai hanya memuar bola matanya. "Maka dari itu, cobalah cari pendamping hidupmu sendiri, agar kau punya orang lain yang akan lebih kau perhatikan, hehe..." tawa Sakura polos, ia melirik sekilas gadi _ponytail_ disebelahnya, tampak semburat merah di pipi sang gadis.

'Jangan beritahu Sai!'

'Tenang saja, tidak akan.'

Seolah mengerti batin antara keduanya. Ino menghela napas lega.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya. "Ino, Hinata. Aku sangat bersyukur, di hari pertama kepindahan aku telah mendapatkan sahabat yag sangat berarti seperti kalian. Selalu menemaniku, makan bersama, bercanda dan tertawa, bahkan ketika sedih, kalian selalu di sampingku. Terimakasih Ino, Hinata," ucapnya tulus.

Keduanya membalas dengan senyum haru.

Kini arah pandangnya menuju Naruto. "Naruto. Kau tahu, tanpamu, aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan momen berharga ini, mungkin akan sangat sulit berbaikan dengan sahabatku. Karenamu, sekarang semua menjadi ringan. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi selain, terimakasih, Naruto," senyum gadis itu tetap mengembang.

Yang kemudian dibalas oleh cengiran khas Naruto.

Sekarang Sakura melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang sejak tadi diam. "Sasuke, Gaara, terimakasih kalian telah menjadi sahabat kecilku yang baik, bahkan sampai sekarang. Terimakasih untuk perhatian kalian, tanpa kalian hidupku tak akan berwarna, meski jalan pikiran kalian kadang tak bisa kutebak, hehe..." senyum terbaik Sakura pun kini terbias.

"Kami juga sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Sakura," ucap Ino semangat.

"Benar, Sakura-_chan_," Hinata membenarkan.

"Kau sepupuku yang paling berharga," Sai mengacak kecil kepala Sakura.

"Aku akan selau mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah dua pemuda.

"Hei, ternyata kalian pasangan serasi ya, dari tadi mengucapkan hal yang sama. Dan dengar apa itu, dua pangeran kutub mengucapkan kalimat gombal. Wahahahahaha... " tawa Naruto, ia tak kuasa memegangi perutnya yang keram.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan Gaara mendecih kesal. Wajah keduanya dihiasi semburat merah.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu ada yang bertengkar lagi," lerai Sakura.

Benar kata gadis itu, semua terdiam, menatap Sakura. "Hihihi. Bunga sakura tak bisa tumbuh sendiri, ia perlu tanah, air, udara, sinar matahari, dan yang lain. Seperti kalian, karena kalian lah, hidupku jadi lebih berarti dan bermakna," Sakura melihat ke arah semua sahabatnya. "Kalian semua istimewa untukku," senyum Sakura mengembang lepas.

Semua ikut tersenyum. Ya, benar. Semua sahabat itu istimewa, semua sahabat itu spesial. Posisi sahabat tak akan pernah tergantikan. Seketika atap sekolah itu diisi oleh celoteh bahagia dari tiap pasang mata. Kebersamaan dalam persahabatan itu menyenangkan.

"Oya, aku ingat sesuatu!" seruan Sakura mengomando semua untuk diam. Sakura melangkah ke arah Sasuke, semua membisu.

Deg.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" seru Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, saat sudah sampai di depan sang pemuda _raven_.

Napas Sasuke tertahan sejenak.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan tanggal dan bulan kelahiranmu!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Ah, ya, ini hari ulang tahunya, tanggal 23 Juli, bahkan dirinya sendiri sudah lupa. Tapi gadis ini masih mengingatnya?

GREP.

Semua mata terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka. Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura," ujar pemuda itu lembut, terdengar dekat sekali dengan indera pendengar gadis itu.

Gaara yang tak percaya rasanya ingin menghajar pemuda itu, sayang Sai menahan gerakannya.

"Hei, ternyata hari ini ulang tahunmu, Teme? Selamat ulang tahun ya! Wah, maaf aku tak bawa kado untukmu," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengadoku, Dobe?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Ehehehe ... tidak sih," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" ucap Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, U-Uchiha-_san_," Hinata memberi hormat.

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha," kini Sai memberikan senyum tulus.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha," ucap Gaara datar, sangat datar.

"Hn, terimakasih semua," senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Eh, itu, maaf Sasuke, aku tak sempat membelikanmu hadiah," ucap Sakura pelan, ia meringis.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn, tak apa. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemanimu hari minggu nanti. Anggap saja itu pengganti hadiah darimu untukku," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh?"

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, Uchiha?!" Gaara yang tak terima mendekat.

Dan terjadilah perseteruan yang saling melempar ucapan sengit, antara Sasuke dan Gaara, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan bergantian menatap Sasuke lalu Gaara, dan terus begitu.

"Hahaha. Aku tak menyangka dua pangeran sekolah memperebutkan satu puteri yang sama," Ino tak habis pikir, sahabatnya itu telah memikat dua pemuda yang tak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Be-benar," Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau tertawa, kau makin manis, Hinata-_chan_," seringai Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," tampak wajah putih itu berubah semerah tomat.

"Hei, kau jangan menggodanya terus!" nasehat Ino.

"Hehehe, aku tahu, kau pasti iri kan? Makanya jangan jadi jomblo terus! Lihat di sampingmu juga ada yang senasib!" ucap Naruto menggoda Ino tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan Ino sudah tak tahan dengan wajahnya yang terasa terbakar, ia pun menundukkan kepala, berharap pemuda di sampingnya tak melihat. 'Awas kau, Naruto!' geramnya dalam hati.

"Begitukah, Naruto?" ucap Sai polos dengan senyum khasnya merespon kalimat Naruto. Apa ia tak sadar dengan ucapannya?Lihatlah, sang gadis Yamanaka semakin menunduk.

Dan kini kita kembali ke arah Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura! Hei, pantat ayam!" seru Gaara yang berlari mengejar Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke menarik Sakura ikut berlari menjauh di atas atap sekolah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tidak akan, dasar panda!" seru Sasuke.

"Argh! Kalian berdua, jangan menarik tanganku. Sakit tahu!" teriak Sakura.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan sakiti Sakura-_chan_! Berani kalian berbuat, akan kubuang kalian ke neraka!" teriak Sai yang kemudian ikut mengejar ketiganya, sepertinya _sister complex_-nya masih bertahan,eh?

Dan terjadilah kejar-mengejar diantara merak. Ino, Hinata dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka semua sangat berarti bagi satu sama lain.

**.**

**-You All Special for Me-**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Balas Review :<strong>

**-****hanazono yuri**** : Ne, ini sudah update, maaf mengecewakan. Doumo arigatou Yuri-chan untuk RnR-nya... ^^**

**Yokatta, fanfic pertama saya selesai. Doumo arigatou Minna...!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
